New Beginnings
by Sevione Grape
Summary: It's 6th year and Hermione's fallen in love with the Potion's master, but he's married! His sister comes to replace him and tries to keep Hermione at bay. Will Snape fall for Hermione as well or will he break her heart? Find out what happens in New Beginnings. Rated M, just in case!
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Chapter 1

* * *

*DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Harry Potter characters, only the ones I invented (Sun Snape, Isabelle Ridley etc). The story line is different; some characters do not die, others do...etc

* * *

It was the start of a new school year and the Golden Trio were ready to take on anything! Well, almost anything. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts and they had received their timetables. They had all their classes together. That was the good news. The bad news? They started with Potions. They walked to class silently and waited in the dungeons, for the classroom door to open. Instead of Snape opening the door, it was a lady. She had jet black, knee-length hair, ice-blue eyes and fairly pale skin. She wore all black and dark eyeliner, making her eyes pop. She wore a deep burgundy lipstick and her nails were painted the same colour. Hermione thought the woman looked beautiful, yet intimidating.  
"Alright, students. Find your seats." She announced. "Not a word."  
Hermione, Ron and Harry found their usual spots at the back of the classroom and took out their textbooks, just like Snape always told them to do. The lady looked over the desks to see if anyone was missing, then walked back to her desk. "I'm impressed." She said. "No one has asked where the Potions Master is." Hermione cautiously lifted up her hand. The woman looked straight at her and turned her back to Hermione, completely ignoring her. She sat at the desk and scrutinized the students. She was almost as creepy as the Potions Master, yet something about her glare seemed familiar. "I am Professor Sun Snape, the new Potions professor. You will treat me with the same amount of respect as you treated your last professor, if not more." She glared at Hermione for a brief moment, then continued speaking. " You won't be seeing Professor Snape very often, I'm afraid. He had some... buisiness to attend to away from the school." The class smiled slightly. "I know all of you from what I've heard. But those who aren't in Slyhterin, haven't met me yet." She sneered and Hermione couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "I am Professor Snape's twin sister. We are both gifted in Legilimency and mind-speak, if any of you, I suppose, step out of line... You will not be treated with any mercy. Is that clear?" She asked. The students nodded quickly. "Excellent. There shouldn't be any problems then." Hermione looked at the new professor with an odd look on her face. Snape was away? Since when did that happen? And why is his sister replacing him, when Slughorn could have taught instead? The day dragged on and Hermione was lost in thought, only listening to half of her lessons.  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked. He had noticed that Hermione had been acting strangely and felt worried for his friend.  
" I'm fine, Ron. I'm just trying to find out why Snape would have left the school. I mean, he's been teaching here for about 20 years now. You'd think he'd have stayed." Hermione answered.  
" Oh, just let it go. " Ron said. " You should be glad he's gone! "  
" Right. " She answered.  
The next few weeks went by in a blur and suddenly the unexpected happened; Snape had returned. He barged into the Potions lesson one day, limping and looking quite disheveled. He looked surprised to see his sister there, but recovered quickly. She looked him over once and looked into his eyes in anticipation. He shook his head slowly and the lady's beautiful face wore a look of heavy desperation. He hobbled to his office and slammed the door. " As I was saying... " The teacher continued with the lesson as if nothing had happened.  
" Harry? " Hermione whispered, while the teacher was speaking.  
" Yeah? "  
" Do you have your invisibility cloak with you? " she asked hopefully.  
" Of course I do. I always keep it on me. " Harry whispered back.  
" Could I borrow it? " Hermione asked.  
" Sure. Here. " Harry handed her the bundle of soft material under the table. She took it and rested it in her lap. The class finished and Hermione stayed behind, pretending to put away her books. The teacher gave a quick look at the empty classroom, and made her way to the office. Hermione slipped on the cloak and followed her. She slipped through the door before it closed and tried not to make any sound. The teacher walked at a brisk paced, past the desk in the office to a black door near the back wall. Hermione followed her and slip past her when the door was open. She pressed herself against the wall so as not to be seen and let the professor walk by her. She opened another door and went through it. The thin corridor Hermione had stayed in was now completely dark. Hermione whispered Lumos, and her wand lit up. She looked around in amazement, the walls were covered in ingredients from floor to ceiling. She was in Snape's stores. She started reading some of the labels, but remembered what she was trying to do. She continued down the corridor, until she saw a green door. She tested and it was unlocked. She slowly opened it enough for her to get through and slipped in. She looked around and saw a roaring fire in the fireplace, bookshelves filled to the brim along every wall, potions bubbling along the back wall and a green chair with a high back which somewhat resembled a small throne. It looked quite comfortable, maybe a reading chair.  
Focus! Hermione thought to herself. She scanned the room and saw another door slightly ajar in the back. Hermione walked towards it and pressed her ear against it. She heard two people talking. Bingo! She had found them. She slipped through the space in the door and stood against the wall. She saw Snape sitting in a chair with his sister bandaging his bleeding arm. There was a big chunk of flesh missing and you could almost see the bone. It was all Hermione could do to not throw up.  
" How did you manage this, Severus? I thought you were going to visit Stella. " Snape's sister said. Not raising her eyes from her work.  
" I was. But I ran into some trouble. " He answered.  
" Obviously. " She said. He winced when she moved his arm. " Sorry."  
Hermione looked closer and realized that Snape and his sister didn't have that much in common physically, but characteristically, they were identical.  
" Alright your arm's done. That was the worst of it. I'm glad you came to see me instead of going to see that ridiculous Poppy Pomfrey. " She stated. She looked at her brother for a moment then asked the question Hermione could tell was bothering her. " What happened to Stella? "  
Snape looked at his sister carefully, then bowed his head. " She's dead. "  
A single tear rolled down her beautiful face and she nodded. " I thought so. "  
Her brother held her hand in his free one. More tears streamed down her face as she silently cried. She sat in her brother's lap and cried against his chest. He held her as her body shook with grief. Hermione felt as though she were intruding and wanted to leave, but she needed to know... Who was Stella?

* * *

**Writer's note

So that was chapter 1. Lots more where that came from! Let me know what you think and if I should continue! I'll take idea requests for this one and maybe I'll choose a few!

Thanks,

-Sun :)


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings

* * *

It was the next day, and Hermione had two back-to-back study periods first thing in the morning. With nothing to study yet, she headed to the library very early, before her best friends were even awake. When she got to the library, she asked Madame Pince if she had any old Daily Prophets. She led Hermione to where they were and told her to be careful with them. Hermione began with last month's newspapers. She skimmed through them looking for the name Stella. She didn't find it, so she looked back another month. It wasn't in the big articles, so she looked near the end of the newest paper. She looked through the birth announcements, nothing. She looked through the obituaries, bingo! She found it. The article read; " Stella Snape, the younger sibling of the Snape twins, was found dead early Sunday morning. She had been sailing with two other people when there was a Kappa attack. Says witness, Mafalda Withersbee. She saw the attack and contacted the Department of Magical Creatures immediately. Unfortunately, no one survived. The Departement had tried to contact the Snapes, but were unable to. Two days after the attack, a man showed up and claimed to be Stella's elder brother. According to our files, he was. We brought him to the place where Miss Snape was attacked and shortly after being there only 5 minutes, the Kappas came out of the water and climbed onto the shore. They attacked us as well, however Mr. Snape was informed of these Kappas and showed us how to trick them into bowing so that the water would flow from their heads and they would die. We were injured and one of the reporters for the Daily Prophet was dragged under the surface of the water by a remaining Kappa and drained of all blood before being thrown back onto the shore."  
" How awful! " Hermione said. She put away the newspapers and went to the Magical Creatures section. She looked for the initials SCA. She found the book she was looking for and pulled it out. Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander. She flipped through the pages to the K section. " Kappa, Kappa, Kappa " Hermione mumbled to herself. Just then, someone said; " Now why would you be looking for information about a Kappa, when you haven't learned about them yet, Miss Granger? " Hermione spun around and almost yelped. Snape had spoken to her and she didn't know how to answer for once. His sister stood behind him and they both gave Hermione their infamous one-raised-eyebrow glare.  
" Well, I was just, umm...You see... " Hermione stuttered.  
" Just what? " The intimidating woman asked.  
" Researching. " Hermione blurted.  
" For which class? " Snape asked her.  
" For Hagrid! You see, he was interested in them and I said I'd look them up for him. " Hermione said, quickly making up an excuse.  
" Very well. If you don't tell us, we'll find out ourselves. " Snape's sister said.  
" Sun, if the Muggle-born is telling the truth, we could just ask that stupid oaf Hagrid. " Snape told his sister.  
The twins turned to leave and Hermione said; " Don't you dare call Hagrid stupid! All he's ever done is help people! "  
The twins turned again to face Hermione and Hermione cowered a bit. " Anything else you'd like to add? " They asked.  
Hermione shook her head and they left. She gave a sigh of relief and sat in the closest chair. Did they know what she was up to? Probably just a coincidence. Hermione continued looking through the book and found the page on Kappas. " The Kappa is a Japanese water demon. They are infamous for sneaking up on intruding humans and strangling them to death. Kappas feed on the blood of humans, strangling anyone unlucky enough to wade into their ponds or rivers. One can protect themself from a Kappa by tricking it into bowing, the water in its head will spill out, weakening it. The Kappa resembles a scale-covered monkey with webbed hands and a water-filled depression atop its head. The water in this hollow is the source of the creature's strength. "  
" That was quite disturbing. " Hermione said to herself.  
" What are you reading about, Mudblood? " a snide voice asked.  
" Shut it, Malfoy. What do you want? " Hermione shot back.  
" I want answers. " Malfoy said.  
" That is quite vague. Maybe you could be a little more specific? Why am I even speaking to you? " Hermione turned to leave.  
" Wait. Mud- Granger. " He corrected himself. " I want to know what's going on with the Potions professors. And we both know, that you have the answer. "  
" Why would I tell you? " She asked.  
" Fine. I'll figure it out myself. I knew I should have asked someone else. You stupid Gryffindors are useless! " Malfoy said as he stormed off. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked in direction of the Common Room. She had to tell Ginny something.  
Ginny was the only girl Hermione could really trust. Now was a time when she really needed to confess and the only person she could tell was Ginny. Hermione knocked on the 5th year's dorm door quietly and no one answered, so she slipped into the room and found Ginny's bed. She sat at the foot of Ginny's bed and gently shook her shoulder. Ginny woke up startled, but relaxed when she saw Hermione. " Merlin's beard! You scared the heebiejeebies out of me! " Ginny whispered feverently.  
" Shh, Gin! " Hermione giggled. " You don't want to wake anyone up. " Ginny got out of bed and followed Hermione to the Common Room.  
" What is so important that you have to wake me up during a really good dream? Harry was about to catch the snitch and we were going to win against Slytherin! " Ginny whined.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and told Ginny about Stella and how Snape was back. She told Ginny how she had usd the Invisibility cloak and probably broke about 5 school rules.  
" Who cares? " Ginny said excitedly. " You snuck into Snape's chambers! Not many Gryffindors can do that and live to tell the tale. Nevermind Gryffindor, ANY student! "  
" You don't get it, do you? " Hermione said exasperated.  
" I don't get what? " Ginny asked.  
" That wasn't the point! The point was that now there are two, really pissed off and depressed Snapes, because their little sister died!" Hermione said all in one breath.  
Ginny looked at her older friend oddly. " Why do you care so much? I mean it's Snape. You know the one who calls you an insufferable know-it-all? "  
Hermione bit her lip and blushed. " I don't know... It's not everyday that someone's sister dies because she was attacked by fish-monkeys! "  
Ginny gasped. " That's not it, is it? You're keeping something from me... Oh my goodness! "  
" What? " Hermione said worried.  
" Y-you fancy the Potions professor! " Ginny said.  
" No, I don't! Ginny, I thought you were smarter than that. " Hermione said defensively.  
" Oh really? Then what's another reason why you care so much about something that happened to someone who hates everyone and that we hate even more? And why are you blushing? Why are you so defensive? " Ginny interrogated.  
" I never really thought about it that way. " Hermione said slowly making her way to the door.  
" I don't believe you! " Ginny said following her friend. Hermione ran to the door and leapt out of the portrait, only to find that her friend was chasing after her. She ran in the hallway and down the stairs. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew she had to get away from Ginny. Trusting her had NOT been a very good idea. She ran down three flights of stairs and out to the courtyard. It was a warm September morning, so she was fortunate. She looked back and Ginny was gaining on her. She turned the corner quickly, and almost ran right into Snape's back. She skidded to a stop and back up a bit. Ginny on the other hand, turned the corner and ran into Hermione who ran into Snape. Hermione toppled over backwards using Ginny as a cushion to break her fall. Snape turned around and glared at Hermione, he did not look happy in the slightest.

* * *

Writer's note

I thought I'd add another straight away. Hope you liked it. Lots more to add.I wonder what will happen to Hermione and Ginny! It doesn't look like much good, that's for sure!

Thanks,

Sevione!

In case you're wondering, I changed my pen name. I thought this new one seemed more appropriate!


	3. Chapter 3

Happee Reading Potterheads!

New Beginnings Ch. 3

* * *

" M-my apologies, P-pr-professor Snape. " Hermione stuttered. Snape glared at her then looked at Ginny. Ginny was still wearing her pyjamas that had Quidditch players all over them and her hair was a mess. Hermione was winded from running and she was scared. Hermione stood up and dusted off her skirt, then she helped Ginny up.  
" I didn't mean to run into you. " Hermione said quietly.  
" It was partly my fault. " Ginny said timidly.  
" Clumsy, arrogant students. " Snape muttered.  
" I know I am. " Hermione said. Snape looked astonished to hear Hermione say that. He then turned back to whatever he was doing, when they heard a yell of frustration.  
" Ahh! Lazy, ignorant students! " They heard someone yell. Snape turned around and chuckled at the sight of his sister marching towards her brother. " It's not funny, Severus! " She said angrily.  
" What happened to you? " He asked.  
" I was standing by the great lake reading, and some Gryffindor ran into me. " She snarled.  
" Then why are you all wet? " He urged, pretty much mocking her.  
" What do you think happened, genius? " She asked smacking him upside the head like he did to Harry all the time.  
" It was a simple question. " He said, ignoring the fact that she had hit him.  
" And it was a simple answer. Followed by a simple action. " She retorted.  
" Smartass. " He said under his breath.  
" Look who's talking. " She replied as she walked towards the castle. Snape immediately put on a straight face and looked back at the girls who had tried to get away.  
" You both are lucky that I have to be elsewhere. Otherwise, you'd have detention for the next week. " He sneered and walked away.  
Hermione looked at Ginny and laughed her head off. " What's so funny? " Ginny asked.  
Hermione stopped laughing and said;" Don't you find it weird that someone runs into both teachers at the same time? "  
" Good point. " Ginny said giggling.  
" I just can't believe he let us off that easily. " Hermione said thoughtfully. " Usually, he would have given us detention for another time. "  
" Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? " Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
" Shut it. It's not even true! " Hermione said as she playfully shoved her friend.

Elsewhere

"You let them off that easily? I say Sev, you've lost your touch. "  
" I had better places to be anyways. " He said.  
" That's nice to hear. "  
Severus had left the school once more to visit his wife Isabelle Ridley. She wasn't tall, nor was she short. She wasn't beautiful, nor was she ugly. She had emerald green eyes, soft pink lips, fair skin and soft blonde curls that surrounded her face. She was the love of his life, after Lily died. When Lily was alive, he noticed no one else. Whereas Isabelle noticed him. Isabelle was always happy when Severus came to visit, his visit weren't very frequent. She'd see him all summer and during the Holidays, but that was it. She never went to see him, because she never thought to. Besides, Dumbledore didn't like having too many deatheaters in the school.  
" I heard your sister is working at the school now. " Isabelle said.  
" Where did you hear that? " He asked astonished.  
" Your nephew wrote to me last week. " She responded. " I'm so sorry about Stella. I liked her. She was so friendly with us. "  
Severus shook his head and sat on the green couch beside Isabelle. They had let Stella decorate when they had first moved in, and now everything was green and silver. Except the kitchen, it was black and gold.  
" I just hope Nikolai is faring well, since his mother died. "  
" Have you not seen him recently? " Isabelle asked worried.  
" Now that I think of it, not relatively. You see, he hadn't gotten an E in Potions so he isn't in my class. "  
" Severus. He's your nephew. You could have given him a little preferential treatment. Especially, after what happened to Stella. "  
" I did, but he wanted to become a map-maker like his mother. " Snape said sadly as he thought of his younger sister.  
Isabelle rested her head on his chest and curled into a ball by his side. She closed her eyes briefly for a moment, then opened them again.  
" Is everything alright? " He asked her curiously, noticing her odd behaviour. Usually, she was straight and proper. Now she was being needy and sappy.  
" I just feel a little under the weather, that's all. " She answered. _So, he had noticed._  
He shrugged and stroked her arm gently. They sat like that for a long time, until Isabelle stood up to make supper." Will you be staying much longer? " She asked hopefully.  
" As long as you want me to. " He answered standing up as well and following her to the kitchen.

Back to Hogwarts

Hermione stayed in Common room that night and watched the fire. She had her long forgotten book resting in her lap. She just sat in one of the armchairs and thought for a long time. After the clock struck 11:00, Professor McGonagall came into the Common room and was surprised to see Hermione just sitting there.  
" Miss Granger. Shouldn't you be on patrol with the other prefects? " She asked her, surprised that Hermione had neglected her post as prefect. It was very unlike her.  
Hermione looked at McGonagall with a tired look. " I wasn't feeling too well today. I should had notified you earlier. "  
McGonagall approached Hermione and placed her hand on Hermione's. " Are you alright, Miss Granger? I have a feeling something else is going on."  
" I'm fine, Professor. Just a bit tired, that's all. " Hermione answered.  
" Very well, then. I'll have someone else take your watch for tonight. " McGonagall said as she left. " You rest up. "  
" I will. " Hermione said to McGonagall's receding figure as she disappeared through the portrait hole.  
Hermione turned back to the flickering flames of the fireplace and watched them until she fell asleep, her mind buzzing with ways to gain the Potions Master's favour.

* * *

Writer's note:

No detention? Whatever could this mean? I wonder what will happen when Hermione finds out that Snape is married! Poor Hermione... Her heart will be broken.

Thanks,

~Sevione

**WN2:

If any of you have ideas, let me know or if you want something to happen... Just letting you know, it's called New Beginnings for a reason. I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to write the new chapters to come.

Lots of love,

~Sevione 3


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings Ch. 4

* * *

" Hermione! Wake up, wake up! " Someone shrieked in her ear. She woke up startled and screamed at the sight of Harry and Ron standing over her, inches from her face.  
" Hermione, we're gonna be late for Potions! We didn't want to wake you, but we will be in so much trouble! " Ron said with a look of horror on his face.  
" Merlin's pants! Why didn't you wake me sooner? Who's teaching today? " Hermione said grabbing her bookbag and shoving her quill and parchment into it.  
" Snape number 2, I'm afraid. " Harry answered.  
" Damn. " Hermione answered. " She's worse than the other one. "  
During the past month and a half that school had started, Hermione had realized that Snape's twin sister was alot worse than he was. She unwillingly left the Common room and headed to the dungeons as fast as she could. When they arrived, they sat at their spots just as the second bell rang throughout the school.  
" Just in time. " Hermione sighed, taking out her books. The teacher pushed open the door dramatically and it hit the wall, just like when Snape himself came in. Her robes billowed around her and Hermione realized again how the twin's were identical charactaristically. She wrote the instructions on the board and motioned for the class to begin. The teacher went up and down the aisles of desks and stopped at Hermione, Harry and Ron's table. Ever since Snape had left, the potions were getting more and more advanced. Today they were making Amortentia, a love potion that is very powerful. It doesn't create love, only an infatuation towards the other person. *This particular potion is incredibly difficult to make, disastrous should you get it wrong.* Professor Snape looked at their work and sneered. The only one out of the three of them having the least bit of success, was Hermione and still her potion wasn't quite right. Ron had giving up completely and didn't even bother try.  
" Five points from Gryffindor for sheer laziness. " She said smirking. She walked back to her desk and started grading papers. Hermione noticed that Malfoy had been staring at their new teacher with an intense fascination.  
" Looks like Malfoy fancies our new teacher. " Hermione said to Harry. Harry looked up from his work and snickered having seen the look on Malfoy's face. He gazed dreamily at the teacher and payed no attention to his potion. It blew up and fell all over Crabbe. The professor looked up at the noise and tsk-ed Draco. She came to his desk and inspected the damage.  
" You're lucky you were paying attention, Mr. Malfoy. " She said knowingly. The other students giggled. " As long as no one is hurt, there isn't much damage. Unfortunately, your father will be hearing about this. And you have detention Saturday morning from 9:00 'til noon" She said repeating Malfoy's famous saying.  
" But Professor! We have Quidditch practice! " Malfoy complained.  
" I am well aware of that, Mr. Malfoy. " She answered snidely.  
" My father will hear about this! " Malfoy shot back.  
" That's what I said. " She responded. The students all smiled, they tried to stifle a laugh, but Ron slipped up. The teacher glared at him and the class was silent once again. " Get back to work. " She barked.

Later

They were walking towards Hagrid's Hut, for there daily visit.  
"What an awful woman! " Ron groaned.  
" Well, Ronald. She did have a point in saying you were lazy. " Hermione told him.  
" Shut up, Hermione! "  
" She is awful though. " Harry admitted.  
" You wouldn't be speaking of my sister, now would you? " a familiar voice asked from behind. The Golden Trio stopped dead in their tracks and turned around slowly. Snape had been standing right there, behind them. He was his usual annoying, gitty self except something was different. He wasn't quite as mean for once and Hermione saw why. At his side was a woman with the most beautiful green eyes Hermione had ever seen. The woman was considerably shorter that Snape and she looked rather frail. She had soft platinum blonde curls and pink lips. She wore no makeup, she didn't need to. She was naturally beautiful in her own way. She wore dark green robes made of velvet and they were rimmed with silver thread. She looked up at Snape and back at the students. She smiled slightly, but her smile was anything but warming. She was expecting the three students to get into trouble. She stood on tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her and nodded with a spooky look in his eye.  
" I'm afraid I will have to deduct 25 points from Gryffindor from each of you and you will each have detention with my sister. Except Miss Granger, you will serve detention with me for running into me a few days ago. " He snarled. The lady at his side smirked at them. No doubt, she had been a Slytherin when she was a student.  
" Very well, Professor Snape. " Hermione said. In her head, she was jumping up and down. She had detention with Snape!  
" Come on, Sev. I don't want to be near this Mudblood anymore. " The blonde woman said tugging on his arm, pulling him towards the castle slowly. He saw the look of pain in Hermione's face at the comment Isabelle had made.  
" Alright, I'm coming. " He said. He gave one last look at Hermione and walked towards the castle.  
" Did you notice? " Harry said.  
" Notice what? " Ron asked.  
" That they both had matching rings on the fourth finger of their left hand. " Harry answered.  
" You don't suppose that that's his wife? " Ron asked.  
" Snape, with a wife? " Harry asked.  
" You're right. That would be strange. " Ron answered.  
Hermione looked at her friends, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. " For your information, it wouldn't be odd if he had a wife, because he deserves the best after all he's been through! "  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione oddly and tried to make sense of what she had just said. " Why do you care so much? "  
" Just forget it. " She answered walking towards Hagrid's at a quicker pace. The boys jogged to meet her quick pace.  
" But 'Mione- " They protested.  
" **I SAID FORGET IT!** " She yelled into their faces. At the top of the small hill at the school's entrance, Snape and Isabelle had heard the enraged yell that came from the young witch.  
" She sounds angry. " Isabelle said looking at Severus in the eyes. For the oddest reason, Isabelle had felt a pang of jealousy when Severus had interrupted their walk, just to bother the Mudblood. _Don't be silly_. She thought to herself. _Severus loves me and me only_.  
They entered the school and headed down to the dungeons. Snape knocked on the classroom door tentatively. They heard an annoyed sigh and high heel clad feet making their way to the door. " Who on earth, has the nerve to bother me during a class? " A woman's voice said. The door opened and Snape's sister shrieked. " Isabelle! " She said hugging her sister-in-law.  
" Sun! It's been so long. I've missed you. " She said hugging her best friend back. Sun eyed her brother from over Isabelle's shoulder. She frowned when she saw the distracted look on his face. Severus was not usually distracted. _How odd_.

* * *

Writer's Note: So, Isabelle's jealous and Snape's distracted. Hmmm. What could this mean?

I just wanted to say that I absolutely LOVE these types of things and I do it for you guys! Otherwise, I wouldn't be posting it on the Internet. Also, LazyBlackGuy, I have a surprise for you in the next chapter!

Lots of love,

~Sevione!


	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings Ch. 5

So, I'm gonna give a shout out to LazyBlackGuy and I have a little surprise for you at the beginning of the chapter!

Happee Reading Potterheads!

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her usual armchair, when she heard a knock on the portrait door. _That's strange_. Hermione thought, she opened the door and saw Blaise Zabini standing outside the room with a giant bouquet of peonies and pink roses with white carnations in the center. In the bouquet was an envelope with her name written on it in tall spiky letters and purple ink. " How can I help you? " She asked him.

" I was told to bring this to you, Granger. " He answered.

" Who is it from? " She asked suspiciously.

" I can't say. Otherwise, I'll be hexed. " He answered cautiously. " Any chance Miss Weasley is here? " He asked hopefully. Hermione eyed him oddly and told him to wait a moment. Hermione closed the portrait door and went to get Ginny.

" Gin? " She called.

" Yeah? "

" Would you mind telling me why Blaise Zabini, of Slytherin house is hoping you are here? " She asked curiously. Ginny turned bright red, just as her brother did when he was embarrassed.

" Well, you see, umm... We're... uh " She stuttered.

" Gin. You sound worse than I do when I get confronted by the Snapes. Tell me, what's going on? "

" We're dating. " She said nervously. She was beet red and Hermione put her hands on her shoulders.

" It's okay, Ginny. " She said.

" I'm happy for you. Now, let's get you downstairs. " The girls went down the stairs and Hermione opened the door again. Blaise handed Hermione her bouquet and grabbed Ginny by the hand. "Bye, Ginny! Have fun! " Hermione turned back to the Common room and set the flowers on a small table. She thought they were absolutely beautiful, peonies were her favourite and roses smelled nice, carnations were the flower of forgiveness or surrender she mused as she picked up the envelope. She couldn't help but notice that the writing was somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen it before. All she knew was that she had seen it on numerous occasions, mostly on school work. She opened the envelope and pulled out a note that read the following:

Miss Granger,

Please excuse my wife's horrid attitude. She has been acting rather oddly lately and you were unfortunately the one to take full impact of her harshness. I regret any harm done to you, please accept the flowers as a token. I assure you that Isabelle will not be so awfully behaved next time you see her. She most likely will not apologize, but she will not treat you with the name of Mudblood ever again, as it is a vile word to use. However, I believe that someone with a name like yours could handle it, Hermione was the name of the Spartan king's daughter. Sincerest regrets,

S.S.

Hermione was surprised at first, but then smiled to herself. Snape had probably never been so kind to a student before and she realized that he was probably worried about his wife's reputation. It didn't matter, simply receiving a gift like this was incredible, and she felt ecstatic. Hermione brought the beautifully arranged flowers to her dorm and placed them on the table beside her bed. She sighed happily and headed back downstairs. She left the Common room and headed to the library to find a book on plant meanings when she heard someone crying. Hermione heard it very faintly and followed the sound, she rounded the corner and skipped down the steps to the front of the Headmaster's office. Sitting on the bench just outside the office, a woman with platinum blonde curls and emerald green robes was crying softly. Hermione tentatively came a step closer and sat beside her. " Are you alright? " She asked quietly.

" No. But I wouldn't expect a sixth year to understand. " She whimpered.

" Maybe not. Why are you all alone? Where's your husband? " Hermione asked the woman.

" He's probably in his office with his sister, down in the dungeons. He accused me of being selfish and cruel because I called you that name earlier. I probably shouldn't have though. " She sniffled. Hermione looked at the woman with kind eyes.

" You don't need to apologize, it's quite alright. It wouldn't be the first time. Don't be so upset. " She said handing the lady a handkerchief to blow her nose. " Your name is Isabelle, isn't it? "

" Yes, why? " She asked.

" I was just curious. Just so you know, your husband is very fond of you. He must love you very, very much by the way he speaks of you. " Hermione consoled her.

" Do you really think so? " She asked lifting her green eyes to meet Hermione's brown ones. " Because lately, he's been acting strangely every time a certain girl's name is mentioned. I believe her name is Hermione Granger. " Hermione stiffened at the sound of her name. The lady had lowered her eyes again, so she hadn't noticed.

" Well Mrs. Snape, I think you should speak with your husband. I am one hundred percent positive that he loves you with every inch of his being and would forgive you at any time. " Hermione felt her heart squeeze, but she ignored it. " He loves you, don't forget it. " Isabelle looked at Hermione once more and nodded slowly.

" You are very bright for a witch your age, and very passionate. I guess I'll go speak with Severus. Farewell. "

" Bye. " Hermione watched the blonde witch stand and walk away just as gracefully as her husband walked. She was surprised to learn of Snape's attitude, but didn't let herself do the one thing that would absolutely crush her into a million pieces. She couldn't let herself hope, that Severus Snape, Master of Potions, fancied her as well. After making sure that she was perfectly alone, she let silent tears roll down her face. She hadn't realized when a black clad figure with a slight frame sat beside her. Hermione had her face in her hands and she cried. After about 10 minutes, the black clad figure kneeled in front of her and took her hands away from her face. Hermione sniffled and her eyes opened in shock when she saw the person in front of her.

" Usually Miss Granger, I wouldn't really care about someone who isn't in my brother's house. " Sun said. " However, I believe that whatever you're crying about has to do with both of us. " Hermione looked at her and she saw the look of concern on her face. Hermione realized that Sun had been holding her hands. She looked down to conceal her face with her hair. Hermione cried behind her hair, she didn't want to cry in front of this particular professor. It was embarrassing enough to even be crying in front of anyone. The professor brushed aside Hermione's hair gently and lifted her chin so that they were eye-to-eye. " Miss Granger, what is going on with you? You're usually filled with joy and you're always so proud and you stand up straight and tall, so that all the younger students look up to the prefect you are. Why are you so upset? I don't understand. " Hermione smiled slightly. Had she just giving her a compliment? Hermione sniffled. The teacher handed her a handkerchief and Hermione wiped her eyes with it. " Miss Granger, I understand if you don't feel comfortable speaking with me. However, you must speak with someone. Your behaviour has been relatively depressing and strange lately. " She said to Hermione holding one of her hands with both of hers. She rubbed comforting circles in the palm of her hand. A trick she used to use on her little sister when she was upset.

" I don't mind speaking to you, Professor " Hermione said, sniffling. Sun stood up and sat beside Hermione on the bench. Hermione turned towards her and looked into her ice-blue eyes. She saw coldness there, but she also saw concern. The professor pushed her long hair over her shoulder and looked at Hermione. She gave Hermione what seemed like a tiny smile, she raised one corner of her mouth slightly and Hermione thought that it lit up her whole face and made her even more beautiful. " You don't smile often, do you? " Hermione asked her. She seemed surprised by the question and shook her head gently. " I think you look even more beautiful with a smile on your face. " She admitted. That brought on a small smile and Sun looked down as if embarrassed.

" Thank you, Miss Granger. Tell me, what's on your mind? " She asked carefully, so as not to bring on another round of tears. The smile came off her face when she saw the look of desperation on Hermione's face. Hermione took a deep breath before starting.

" Well, there's someone I like, but he is in a relationship with someone else. Only my best friend knows that I fancy him and my heart feels empty knowing that he will never love me. " She finished and fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks. The teacher took Hermione's handkerchief and wiped Hermione's tears.

" What's his name? " She asked, curious to see who it was.

" If you don't mind, Professor, I'd rather keep that to myself. " Hermione answered.

" I understand. I can't do much for you, but I can tell you something. " She said as if deciding something.

" What do you want to tell me? " Hermione asked, giving the teacher her undivided attention.

" When I was young like you, I had fallen in love with a professor of mine. I told no one, except my brother and my sister. My siblings would comfort me when I knew it could never happen, that he would never love me back. " She started.

" What happened? " Hermione asked, seeing the solemn look on her face.

" When I was in seventh year, I made a stupid decision. I became a follower, and I had a mark branded into me forever. " Hermione didn't need her to say that she was Deatheater, she had understood. " I started getting scared and I stayed at Hogwarts when I could and hid away at home, when possible. One day, the professor I fancied came to see me and asked me what was wrong. I told him that my heart had been broken by someone I loved because my love could never be returned and I told him that I was scared of what the Dark Lord would do to me if I disobeyed. He gave me the strangest look, it was a look of compassion. He lifted his left sleeve and I saw the same mark. The mark I detested so much. Since then on, I trusted him almost more than I trusted my brother. After I graduated, I came back to study as professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was my tutor. He taught me everything I know and eventually, we had fallen in love. " She said starting to cry herself.

" But that's wonderful, Professor. Why are you crying? " Hermione asked worriedly.

" Because we had fallen in love. We fell in love and got married. 3 years after I had graduated, I had given birth to a baby girl. I named her Ceridwen after the Celtic goddess. Her middle name was Euphrosyne after the Greek goddess of joy and happiness. She was the light of my life. My husband refused to become a Deatheater, and I wanted to keep Ceridwen safe, so I stayed home from the meetings to take care of her. Eventually, the Dark Lord saw Ceridwen and my husband as distractions. He killed them and tortured me. I never returned to the school, but when my brother needed my help, I... I had to come. " She said crying now, she was almost incoherent.

" What was his name? " Hermione asked gently.

" His name was Vindictus Viridian. " She said between sobs.

" Wasn't he Headmaster at some point? " Hermione asked.

" He had just received the job offer, but he couldn't take it because he was killed. He was the Dark Arts professor, a potioneer and an Auror. He had dark eyes and soft brown hair, he had the most amazing smile I had ever seen. He was the love of my life, and I let him slip through my fingers. " She was really upset now, she was filled with grief. Hermione hadn't realized to what extent the professor was upset and now she saw why she was always so gloomy. Hermione felt her heart squeeze at this woman's story. How could something like this happen to someone? It was cruel. Hermione was happy to have what she hadn't had, she didn't need to live in fear. She was just a little surprised that she had opened up to her. Just then, Snape himself walked by and stopped dead at the sight of Hermione comforting his twin. He approached them and kneeled in front of his sister. He whispered something in her ear and she started calming down almost immediately. He kept speaking to her quietly and she calmed down little by little until she was just sniffling.

" What's going on? " He asked her carefully, so as not to set her off again.

" Today, 16 years ago, Th-They d-died. " She managed. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Snape glanced at Hermione and did a double-take when he notice a pink peony pinned in her hair. He looked back to his sister and she wiped her face with the back of her sleeve.

" I'm okay, Sev. " She said sniffling. Snape helped her stand and she collapsed in his arms. He scooped her up and she rested against his chest, clutching his robes. He looked at Hermione and told her to stay where she was. Then, he carried away his sister. When he came back, he stood in front of Hermione and glared at her.

" How on earth did you manage to make my sister cry? " He asked.

" Not only that. I also made her smile. " Hermione said shyly. She ducked her head when his eyes widened in surprise.

" She hasn't smiled in 16 years. I'm glad she smiled in your company. Although, I'm not so glad she was crying so intensely. " He stated.

" My apologies, sir. I hadn't meant to. " Hermione said.

" Miss Granger, I believe you have detention today, if I am not mistaken. "

" You aren't, sir. "Hermione said as she stood. They walked to the Potion's class and Hermione sat at one of the desks. She realized that she was the only one there. Snape disappeared into his office and came back a few moments later. Holding a stack of papers and a few ingredients. He set the papers on the front desk and placed the ingredients on Hermione's desk.

" Today, for detention, you will be making a very powerful dosage of draught of living death. " He said looking Hermione in the eye. He was challenging her and she was ready for it. She started making the potion as he corrected essays. She was almost done when she heard a knock on the door. Snape looked at the door and it burst open, hitting the back wall. His sister ran into the room followed by Dumbledore and MacGonagall. She ran into his arms and looked at him sadly. " What's happened? " He asked worried by the look on her face.

" Severus, Isa-Isabe-Isabelle's... " She started crying.

" Isabelle is dead. " Dumbledore told him. Hermione saw his face and she felt her heart break. He looked so, so sad, no, he looked worse than sad, he looked disbelieving. He moved his sister aside and asked where they found her. He left the room without a second thought. He ran to the infirmary and burst through the door. He ran to her side and looked at her face, her death pale face. She was getting paler by the second as the blood stopped circulating. He touched her hand and it was frozen, she was most definitely dead. He wouldn't cry for her death, she was in a safer place. She was no longer suffering. She was safe, and Severus was sure of it.

" I'm so sorry. " MacGonagall said remorsefully.

" Don't be. " He told her. He held Isabelle's hand in both of his.

" Whatever do you mean? " The Transfiguration professor asked aghast.

Severus' eyes never left his wife's face. " She had been suffering of a brain tumor for 7 years and the Dark Lord tortured her when she didn't show up. She suffered every single day, no matter our arguments. Sun stood in the way, and almost died several times to protect her. She was the most important person in the world to me, but she is in a much better place now than she will ever be. "

" Professor Snape? " Madame Pomfrey asked cautiously. " I though you should know that she was, well, she was pregnant. "

Severus shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. " That would explain alot. " He said. His breathing was becoming shaky. Ever since the sixth year began, only bad things had happened.

Hermione stayed in the Potion's classroom until the professors came back, just to make sure. Snape sat at his desk and his sister sat with him. They held hands and sat facing one another, foreheads touching, mourning in silence in each other's company. Hermione placed the finished potion on his desk and took the peony from her hair. She placed it just beside her cauldron and left with her bookbag. When she was gone, Severus took a hand from his sister and picked up the small peony. It had been preserved with a charm and at his touch, the peony bloomed.

" Such a talented girl. " Sun said watching the peony bloom.

" She is, isn't she? " He said to his sister. He took the newly blossomed peony and pinned back his sister's hair with it. Her outrageously long hair was always in her face and she looked stunning when it was pulled back, so he pinned it for her. " Pink suits you. " He told her.

" There is no way, I will EVER wear pink again. Especially after meeting Umbridge. " She said and they both laughed, before turning back to reality where bad things happened every day of their lives. " You know Sev, Miss Granger seemed very interested in my love story today. " She told him, foreheads still touching.

" Maybe she fancies one of her professors. " He said, not really caring. He had not thought of what he had just said, but his sister had. Just that comment set the wheels in her brain turning. She held her brother's hands, but thought and thought and thought. That would explain why she was crying, that would explain why she didn't want to tell her the name of the 'guy' that she fancied, that would explain why she was so engrossed in her story, of why she wasn't bothered when she received detention. She thought the whole night, even after her brother had gotten up to retire to his chambers. When the clock struck 12, she finally came to her conclusion.

Hermione Jeanne Granger, brightest witch of her age, fancied Sun's brother; Severus Snape.

* * *

Writer's note: So, Isabelle is dead, (my apologies to those who were getting fond of her) and Sun now knows that Hermione fancies her brother. How do YOU think she will react? Will she tell her brother or will he find out on his own.

Thanks again guys! I love you people so, so much and don't forget to leave some feedback!

Mischief Managed,

~Sevione!


	6. Chapter 6

New Beginnings Ch. 6

Here is the latest chapter! I apologize in advance for the boringness. I just had to write this part, it kind of explains a bit of the story and slows things down a bit...

Happee Reading, Potterheads!

* * *

Severus woke up the next day feeling empty. He looked around the room and remembered that his beloved Isabelle had passed away. He stood and got ready for another day. He had collected all his things and left his chambers, he went through his stores, and through his office to finally get to the classroom. He hadn't noticed the time and checked the clock on the far wall. He was half an hour late for the class. However, the students were doing the scheduled exam and his sister was glaring in Potter's direction. No, not Potter, Granger.

" What did she do now? " He asked his sister quietly.  
" Nothing... yet. " She answered, never taking her eyes off Hermione.  
" Miss Granger isn't usually the problem in this class. " He told her. " Mr. Malfoy on the other hand... "  
" Oh Severus, give him a break! He's already missing Quidditch practice because I've given him detention. Also, he's new at this Deatheater business and third, his father's an absolute angel. "  
" Lucius? He's a real git! " He said. He said it a bit louder than he had meant and Hermione's head shot up. She said something to Harry and Sun jumped up.  
" 10 points from Gryffindor, I said no talking! " She looked at her brother as she sat back down. " You see? Did you see that? Constant vigilance. "  
" Right. How about if I do this? " He said and tickled her in her sides.  
" Oh you! " She said and smacked her brother in the back of the head. Hermione watched what was going on at the front of the classroom and laughed to herself.

They_ can be really silly when they want to be. Even after a death in the family_. She thought. She went back to her work, she finished her test and raised her hand to give it in. Snape walked over to her desk and looked through it quickly. He gave her a look and placed it back on her desk. Worried she had made a mistake, Hermione looked through it one more time and placed it back on the table. She was positive of nearly every answer, except one. She was only worried about that one question. How do you properly extract the juice from a bean? Hermione had written that you had to cut it, like in every potion. However, Harry's potion book said that you had to squish it. She went back to that particular question and changed her answer she wrote in clean, clear penmanship;_** In every potions book I have read, the instructions specifically say to cut. However, it has recently been proven that you can extract the juice by squishing it to get the most from it**_. There. Now she would get the points for it no matter the correct answer. She raised her hand again and this time his sister stood up to get it. She looked through it and brought it to her brother.  
" Have you seen this answer? " She said handing the booklet to her brother.  
" Which one? " He asked taking it.  
" Question 19. " She said. He looked through it until he found the one he was looking for.

" I knew she would change it. " He said looking at it.  
" I remember writing that in a book, and accidentally leaving that book behind. " His sister said suspiciously.  
" Don't worry, it's in my office. " He assured her.

_No it isn't!_ Hermione thought. Harry's book has that written in it! Hermione wanted to tell the professor that Harry had it, but she didn't want them to think that Harry had had stolen it. So instead, she kept her mouth shut. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her chin on her hands. As usual, she was the first one to finish her test and she didn't have her book, so she just sat there in silence. She saw Professor Snape sit in his regular chair and his sister transfigured a chair out of an empty cabinet and sat on it beside him. They chatted quietly, so Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying. The next thing she knew, she heard whispering near her. She turned her head and saw a Ravenclaw girl whispering with a Slytherin. Oh, it was Malfoy. Sun turned her head and looked at the pair that were chitchatting.

" 10 points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I don't think you have the intellect, Mr. Malfoy to be speaking during the exam, and Miss Greengrass, I do recall you failing your last exam as well. So shut it, both of you. " She said. Her brother looked at her and almost laughed.  
" What happened to giving him a break? Isn't his father an angel towards you? " He said mockingly.  
" Oh, you're just jealous. " She said reproachfully.  
" What? That he fancies my sister? Yeah, I'm totally jealous of that! " He responded sarcastically.  
" Lucius is married! Don't say things like that. " She whispered angrily.  
" That didn't stop him before with Stella. "  
" No way! Really? " She asked surprised. He nodded and she was aghast. " Our Stella? " She asked. He nodded again and she nearly passed out. He smirked at her distress and Hermione smiled slightly. So, the rumours were true. Malfoy's dad wasn't as respected as everyone thought he was.  
" It's shameful really. " He said and almost laughed when she put her head on the desk and her face was covered by her hair.

" Stella was also married. " She mumbled.  
" I know. Should have seen the look on his face when he found out. " He said clearly waiting to see her reaction.  
" But that's awful. How could someone so... so respected, do something so vile and ugh! " She said in disgust. " I will never think of Stella or Lucius in the same way, ever again. Ever! Thanks for ruining that for me, Severus. "  
" My pleasure. " He said.  
" You... you... " She started.  
" Yes? "  
" You're outrageous! " She said huffily.  
" Look who's talking. " He retorted.  
" Oh! You'll regret that! You just wait. " By this time, the volume of their conversation had risen and everyone was watching them. Some actually snickering. Malfoy looked horrified by the news of his father, who was currently in Azkaban for being a Deatheater. Sun stood abruptly and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She still had the peony in her hair and Hermione noticed it. She was a bit disappointed that he had given it to his sister, but she thought that pink suited her very much. " Quiet! I said no talking. That means no note passing, no snickering, and absolutely no cheating! " She passed through the rows of desks and stopped in front of Harry. He had been passing notes with Ron and the teacher picked it up from in front of Harry when he was reading it.

" No, Professor...! " They started. She looked at the crumpled piece of parchment and started reading it out loud.  
" Professor Snape's sister is worse than he is. _I find her rather pretty_. Sure, but she's awful, I can't believe that we got away from detention yesterday. _Apparently she'd been upset. Ron, sometimes I wonder why you're in Gryffindor, you are always rude and you aren't ever sympathetic_. Bloody hell Harry! Are you actually defending that teacher? _I heard that she was having a hard time because it's her first time back here in 16 years because..._ " She let off. " Alright, enough of that. That's enough amusement for now. Finish your tests. " She said. A single tear rolled down her face and she wiped it away angrily. " 20 points from Gryffindor, from both of you! For disrespecting the rules and for disrespecting an elder. " She ran to the office at the back of class, with her black robes billowing behind her. Her brother glanced at her and looked at Hermione.  
" Miss Granger, since you are finished the exam, you are in charge until I get back. " Then he ran off after his sister. Hermione looked around nervously, then noticed the Ravenclaw girl and Malfoy talking again. She got out of her seat and snuck behind them , so as not to be seen.

" So, what are we talking about? " She whispered. The 2 people who were talking started and almost fell off their seats.  
" You can't tell us what to do, Granger! " Malfoy spat.  
" Actually, I can. First of all I'm a prefect, secondly, Snape put me in charge. " She spat back. Malfoy turned back to his test and started working. Hermione sat back at her desk and watched the class like an owl watches its prey. Snape came back and by now, students were finishing their tests.  
The bell rang and students left quietly. Malfoy was still shaken from when Hermione had scared him. Snape kept Hermione back to have a word with her.

" I assume all went well? " He asked.  
" Well, Malfoy spoke to that girl again, but I made sure he didn't afterwards. " She said shyly.  
" I see you received my flowers. " He said nodding to the carnation pinned in her hair.  
" Yes, I did. They're lovely. Thank you. " She said quietly. " I'm sorry about your wife. Did she ever speak to you after you umm... said those things to her? " She asked trying to be vague and not too nosy.  
" How do you know about that? " He asked curiously.  
" It's a rather long story. " She said looking at her shoes.  
" Well, as I recall you still have to finish your detention since it was cut short yesterday by the... incident. " He said casually.  
Hermione smiled sadly and felt bad for the man who had lost his wife. She also felt bad for his sister who had lost her friend. Hermione sat at the desk closest to the teacher's desk and started to tell her tale.  
" Let's see. I was off to the library, as usual, and I heard someone crying. I followed the sound and found your wife sitting on the bench beside the Headmaster's office, bawling her eyes out. She thought that you didn't love her anymore and that you were angry at her. But I told her that she was wrong, because you were... are, very fond of your wife. She decided to go see you, to speak with you. " Hermione said, leaving out the part about his sister.  
" Oh, that's rather interesting. That she spoke to you, I mean. And that was very compassionate, what you said to her. " He responded.  
" That's what she told me. " Hermione said timidly.  
" You were also right about one thing. I did still love her, though less than before. She was getting colder and meaner. I couldn't understand what was going on. I think my sister was more upset about her death than I was. She and Isabelle were best friends. They had been since first year. "  
" That's awful, sir. "  
" It's fine. " He said waving the subject away. He didn't like speaking of her death. It just reminded him how he wasn't able to save his true love, again. First Lily, now Isabelle.

" I noticed that you and your sister wear matching rings. " Hermione said changing the subject.  
" Yes. " He said appreciating the change. " Our mother gave us these before she passed. " He showed Hermione the ring he wore. It was a silver band with a snake engraved into it. The snake went around the band and ended near its head. The eyes were gleaming emerald stones that went perfectly with the silver however it seemed shinier that silver.  
" May I see it? " Hermione asked.  
" Of course. " He answered. He took off his ring and Hermione took a closer look at it. She looked for the familiar 9.25 to checked if it was silver. She didn't find it, instead she found a small 104k engraved into it. She also noticed a message engraved on the inside, it said; Forever, I will love you. Forever, I will remember you.  
" It must have cost a fortune! It's white gold! " Hermione gasped. " I assume it was custom made and there were 3 of you... " Hermione thought.  
" How did you know it was white gold? " He asked.  
" Well, firstly, it's too shiny to be silver and secondly, it says 104k inside, instead of 9.25. It's quite beautiful. "  
" Thank you. You are very smart, Miss Granger. "  
" Thank you, Professor. If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your younger sister's ring? " Hermione asked, carefully.  
" She gave it to her son Nikolai, before she went off on a boating expedition. It's all he has left of her. "  
" That's sad. I also noticed that there is some sort of charm on it. Maybe a protective charm. I'm not sure, but it's definitely there. I can sense it. "  
" I never noticed. "

Just then, his twin came into the classroom. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, as if she'd been crying.  
" What's she doing here? " She said defensively.  
" She has detention. " Her brother answered warily.  
" Well, I don't want her here. " She told her brother.  
" That's too bad, isn't it? " He answered her. " I'm sick and tired of treating you like the spoiled brat you are. You always get everything you want. Ever since your husband died. For 16 years! Isabelle dies and you know what I get? Half an hour more of sleep. Wonderful. So, for once, you won't get what you want and you can go back home, where you belong. " He said angrily.  
" How can you say that? " She said astounded. " You know what? I don't care! I am going to stay here, until yo- "  
" Until I what? " He spat at her. When she didn't answer he said; " That's what I thought. "  
She kept her head down, but watched Hermione. Hermione noticed the look in her eyes and got a little scared. The woman looked feral and wild. She was definitely creeping Hermione out of her socks. Hermione couldn't help but think that she knew something that her brother didn't. Sun slid her hand on the wooden surface of the desk and scratched a nail against it, making a high pitched noise and ruining the smooth surface.  
" Damn it, Sun! You always ruin everything! You ruined my wedding, my honeymoon, my job, my life. Now you ruined my desk! What more can you ruin? " Her brother asked, outraged. " On second thought, don't answer that. "  
" Whatever. " She answered and she sat on the chair across from her brother with her arms crossed. She glared mercilessly at Hermione. _If looks could kill..._  
The conversation had dropped off, there was an eerie atmosphere. Snape's sister had indeed put a stopper to the almost but not quite comfortable feel to the class. Now, it was just the dark and dismal room it always was. Hermione turned to Snape again and slid his ring back on the table, then pulled her hand back quickly, as if something were to jump out at her. She sneaked a peek at Sun and nearly screamed. She gave her the scariest look she had ever seen on a person's face. _I know_. Her eyes seemed to say. _What did she know? How did she know? What was going on?_  
The hours went by slowly and it was finally 6 o'clock. She stood to leave the classroom, but before she did, she took the perfectly preserved carnation from her hair and left it on the desk. Snape picked it up after she was gone and once again, it bloomed at his touch. He put the flower back on the desk and watched as the petals closed one by one. _Such a talented girl_, he thought._ The carnation looked beautiful in her hair. The white against the brown of her fuzzy hair that she had never managed to tame for the 6 years she'd been here. It also went with her chocolaty brown eyes, the ones that looked at every living thing with care, no matter who or what it was_.

Those eyes, that never left him when he taught.

* * *

Writer's Note: So, that's a wrap for this chapter! I'm sorry about the lameness of this one, it was pretty boring. It's just to slow things down a bit and to show that Snape is subconsciously thinking more and more about Hermione and he's starting to treat her differently. He's also started trusting her a bit. He spoke of Stella and that kind of. I will post the next chapter soon, I'm half-way through it!

Your humble servant,

~Sevione :)


	7. Chapter 7

New Beginnings Ch. 7

* * *

First of all I would like to apologize for all the time it took to write this, I had a busy schedule. I am so sorry you guys had to wait so long, but here is the next chapter!

Happee Reading Potterheads!

* * *

Hermione woke up with a new found confidence. She felt ready to take on the world! Or at least another school day. She checked her timetables and sighed_. Ancient Runes, no Ron or Harry this morning_. She got dressed and skipped down the stairs, to find Ginny just entering the Common room.

" Ginny, isn't a bit early for you to be up and about? " Hermione said crossing her arms.

" Well, you're up and about! " She said defensively.

" I'm always up at his hour. Everyday! Now, tell me what's going on, or I'll have to deduct points from Gryffindor. " Hermione told her.

Ginny looked at her friend oddly and said; " Are you blackmailing me? What's gotten into you? You never blackmail anyone! " She said then she realized something. " It's Snape isn't it? He's twisted your mind and now you aren't even Hermione anymore. You're a messed up, twisted Gryffindor! You should be ashamed of yourself! I thought I could trust you to do the right thing! Obviously, I was wrong. "

" Ginny. You're trying to distract me and it's not going to work. " She said smiling.

" Alright, alright. I was out with Blaise. " She said.

" I figured. I was just getting up for breakfast. You head upstairs and get a wee bit of rest. " Hermione said sending her best friend upstairs. Ginny went all the way up the stairs and then ran about halfway down to ask Hermione something.

" Just out of curiosity, how are things with Snape? " She asked with a grin on her freckled face.

" Hey! " Hermione said and threw a couch pillow and Ginny's face. " Get to bed! That's none of your concern! "

" It is TOTALLY my concern! " She answered back.

" Get to bed. If I saw your freckled face again before 9:00, you'll never hear the end of it and the whole school will know that you have an affair with a Slytherin. "

" Again, with the blackmailing! You're crazy! " Hermione gave her a look and Ginny started heading up the stairs again. " Alright! I'm going to bed. you crazy dimpo! "

" Did you just call me a dimpo? " Hermione asked, giggling.

" No! " Ginny shrieked and disappeared upstairs to the fifth year's dorm. Hermione sighed and shook her head, smiling to herself at her friend's audacity and silliness.

_Silly girl_. She thought, _Just like her brothers_.

Hermione left the Common room feeling happy as ever and headed to the Great Hall. She sat and ate her breakfast quietly, when an owl flew overhead and dropped a newspaper in front of her and the owl landed in the giant yogurt bowl. " Blasted Errol. " Hermione said under her breath. She picked up the newspaper and looked at the front page. There was a story about Isabelle's death. Usually, they put obituaries at the back, but apparently, Isabelle had been a rather important person. She had been part of the Holyhead Harpies, then joined the Ministry where her uncle, the Minister himself worked and she had work for over 10 years. She had always been the prettiest in her grade, and one of the smartest after Snape and his sister. She'd been good at every subject in school, especially in Care of Magical Creatures, which was probably why she was Head of the Magical Creatures Department. Above the obituary, there was a picture of Isabelle. She was stunning! She wore a dark dress and her hair was shoulder length, and curled in on the ends a bit, so her hair looked like it had more volume to it. Even in the black and white picture, you could tell that her hair was very blonde. She had a bright smile on her beautiful face and you could see the camera flashes from every which way. Around her neck there was a black velvet choker with a stone on the end. It looked like an emerald adorned in either silver or platinum, most likely silver. Under the picture, there were a few lines. It said; Isabelle Diana Hecate Ridley-Snape, wife of Severus Snape and sister of Agnes Elenora Ridley, died on Tuesday October 3rd. Six months before her death, she had said to her sister the following, "'If I die one day soon, I want you to remember who I was, as a sister, as a wife, as an aunt, and as a person. I want you to remember what I cared for and what I believed in. I need you to remember the good times we had together, not what never happened. Think of me once in awhile, promise me that you will. '" Mrs. Snape was a poet and a lover. She was not the nicest person in the world, but she had a big heart for those who loved her. She was an amazing woman that we will surely miss. Hermione re-read the paper several times before flipping the page and nearly choking on her cereal.

" Darn Skeeter! " She had done it again! Somehow Rita Skeeter had always managed to publicly humiliate Hermione with a bunch of filthy lies in the Daily Prophet. _Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age falls for her professor_, the headline read. Where did she even get that? She surely didn't just make it up. Did someone tell her, or is she still sneaking about as a beetle? Hermione crumpled the paper and threw it over her shoulder, not realizing that someone was there.

" Ow! " A voice said " 10 points from Gryffindor! " The voice came and sat beside Hermione who cowered a bit in her seat.

" Good morning, Professor. " Hermione said to the newcomer.

The teacher smirked and gave Hermione the infamous one-eyebrowed Snape glare. " So, Miss Granger. I take it you read the second page article of this morning's prophet? "

Hermione relinquished a tad. She bravely looked at the awful teacher in eyes and gasped. Snape's sister had a black eye! What on earth had happened?

" Well? Are you going to answer or are you just going to sit there with your mouth open and look stupid? " She said, hiding her eye behind a heavy curtain of silky black hair.

" I did read it. " She answered. Hermione noticed that her eyes were a bit puffy as though she'd been crying. " Professor, are you all right? " Hermione asked tentatively.

" That, Miss Granger, is none of your concern whatsoever. " She snapped.

" And the article from the paper isn't your concern either. " Hermione answered back.

Snape's sister glared at Hermione and eventually sat down on the bench beside her.

" I thought that if I made your little secret public, you'd leave my brother alone. " She said to Hermione, keeping her black eye hidden. Hermione stared at her aghast, with her mouth hanging open.

" How did you... How? " Hermione stuttered.

" When you think about it, it's rather obvious. " She answered the flabbergasted student. " I just wanted you to leave my brother alone. I didn't want all this drama to come to him. He's meant to live his life peacefully, especially after little Isabelle. "

" I just can't believe you'd do something like that... It's so mean. "

" I was in Slytherin for a reason, Miss Granger. I don't like doing the things I do, but I need to keep my brother safe. "

" Professor Snape, why do you have a black eye? " Hermione asked slowly.

"Something came up between my brother and me. I had taken the worst of it and he got away scot-free, just like always. The same happened him and Stella and it was bound to happen us eventually once more." She answered. Hermione noticed that she was being extremely vague.

"Would you mind elaborating, Professor?" Hermione asked, curiosity got the best of her.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Miss Granger." The teacher said with a smirk on her face. "Alright. We fought over something and he punched me in the eye, so I broke his wrist in return." She answered honestly, as though it couldn't matter less.

"What did you get in a fight about?" Hermione asked.

The teacher opened her mouth to speak, however another voice spoke. "You." The new voice said. Hermione winced when she recognized the new voice. Snape sat on the bench beside his sister and Hermione couldn't help but notice that they looked completely out-of-place. How had they ever sat at these tables? Hermione could never imagine them as students. Although, Harry had once seen a memory of Snape as a student.

"That's odd." Hermione muttered more to herself.

"Weirder things have happened, Miss Granger." Snape said. Hermione dreaded what was coming next so she just kept her head down. "However, before we get into any details. What were you researching in the library over a month ago?"

Hermione laughed at his question. She laughed hysterically and it took awhile for her to stop giggling. Her laugh was contagious, even the Snapes had a hard time keeping a straight face. When she eventually calmed down, she answered his question.

"I honestly didn't expect that to come up after all this… drama. I was researching about your sister and how she died, because I just didn't think it was possible." She answered sheepishly.

The Snapes looked at each other and nodded. "I thought so." He said. "Now. About the newspaper that you threw at my sister."

"You saw that?" Hermione asked.

"No. We do mind speak. Kind of like a psychological bond that can be placed between twins, enabling them to mind speak. She told me." He answered.

"Are you constantly in each other's thoughts?"

"No. Only when the other allows it." Sun answered this time.

"Anyways, the newspaper." Snape said, getting back on track.

"What about it?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I know." He said. "I know that what that stupid Skeeter woman wrote, is true."

"Let me guess. Your sister told you too?" She asked wearily.

Snape looked at his sister curiously. "No."

Hermione sighed and put her head on the table. She just rested it there for a long time. She heard the whispered voices of the Snape twins arguing about something when Hermione heard the most beautiful yet terrifying sound in the world. She looked up and confirmed her observation. Snape's sister was laughing. Actually laughing. Hermione thought it was impossible for a Snape to laugh. Her laugh was amazing! It sounded like jingling Christmas bells and Hermione felt a wave of happiness come from it. Hermione looked for the source of her amusement, but found none. Then, she noticed a letter in her hands. She had tears glistening in her eyes, but she seemed happy. Her brother looked over her shoulder and smiled as well. A real smile that was startling at first, but brightened up his features and didn't make him seem half as scary as usual. Hermione vaguely wondered what had made them so happy, when she heard footsteps coming towards the Great Hall. She looked up and Dumbledore walking towards the Snapes.

Behind him, there was a tall man with short black hair and bright blue eyes, a little darker than Sun's. He wore a dark brown traveling cloak and looked to be a little older than the twins. He had a serious look on his face, but it was wiped away completely when he saw Sun. Hermione noticed that the man had a scar running from his right temple to the corner of his mouth, making it look like there was a crescent moon on his face. Sun stood up and ran towards the man. "Sage!" she said as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

Snape stood as well and joined his sister. He shook the man's hand with difficulty since Sun was clinging to him for dear life. She motioned for Hermione to come. Hermione nervously walked up to Sun and stood behind her. Sun hugged the man one last time before turning to Hermione. "Sage, this is Miss Granger, my favourite yet least favourite student." She said proudly.

"Alright then." He said, clearly confused at her mentality.

"Miss Granger, this is my older brother Sage." She said and clung to him again. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"Everywhere." He answered her. "Around the world."

"You've been gone so long! I only just got your letter. Tell me everything!" She asked him. "Please?"

"Alright. Let's go to your office and talk." They walked away chatting happily, leaving Dumbledore, Hermione and Snape in the Great Hall.

"Well, we've lost her for a couple of days." Dumbledore said watching them leave.

"It's good for her. We haven't seen him in about 13 years. It was starting to take its toll on her." Snape answered. Dumbledore left and Hermione stood there looking at her shoes. "I wouldn't suppose you'd know where to find a book on restricted potions, would you?" Snape asked Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip. "Unfortunately, I do where to find a book on restricted potions. Why?"

"Because, I was wondering if someone had been stealing from my stores recently."

"Oh, I haven't, sir! Not since, well, second year. Sorry." She said feeling really guilty all of a sudden.

"Show me where this book is then, Miss Granger." He said. She followed him towards the library when suddenly he made an abrupt turn and pulled her into a dark corridor. He looked her straight in the eyes and kissed her. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. It was a brief kiss, but it had stirred up a fiery passion within her. As much as she hated to admit it, she had liked that kiss. Something like that was forbidden, but at the moment she didn't really care all that much. Instead, she let him kiss her again and this time she felt something odd. When he let her go she noticed that she was taller, she looked at her clothes and noticed that she was wearing burgundy coloured robes instead of her school uniform. She looked at the wall and saw a mirror. She stood in front of it and saw a woman staring back at her. The woman had beautiful brown curls, not bushy hair, she had perfectly straight teeth, not buck-toothed ones. She had big brown eyes looking back at her with full lashes, and the woman wore burgundy robes. She gasped and turned to Severus.

"What happened?" She asked. Looking at him for answers. One minute, she was a student and the next she was a grown woman.

"I used an old spell on you that made you seem older. You are the same age, mentally. You know the same things. You just appear older." He simply stated. "Your friends will still know you, you will no longer attend classes however because you are the student teacher for my class."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I love you."

* * *

*Writer's Note: Ermagherd! The feels man! This one's really long and I hope it makes up for all the time it took to make! I lurve you all and I can't wait to post chapter 8! Hermione's older now, so she can live up to her fantasy and be with the one she fancies!


	8. Chapter 8

New Beginnings Ch. 8

Happee Reading Potterheads!

* * *

"Excuse me? Wait, I don't understand." Hermione asked utterly confused.

"It's perfectly simple." He responded. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror again and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, sir." She said. "Just one thing, when did you fall in love with me?" She asked as she turned to face him.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and said; "When you left that pink peony on my desk."

She moved in cautiously and placed a tender kiss on his lips, to feel that same passion as before. She didn't want to chase him away and she was surprised when he kissed her back. She leaned against him and stood on tiptoes, the man was quite taller than her. When they broke apart, she held his hand firmly in hers. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your class? It's starting soon, sir."

"Yes, but just one thing. Outside the classroom… you can call me Severus." He said to her.

"Alright, Severus. Also, please don't call me Miss Granger outside the classroom." She replied.

"Very well, Hermione." He said. She smiled at the use of her name.

He said it like everyone else, but when he said it, she got gooseflesh. They left the dark corridor hand in hand, but let go when they saw the first students entering the Great Hall. They wanted to keep things strictly professional in front of the students, so as not to ruin his reputation. They entered the Great Hall side-by-side, since Severus had not eaten yet. He sat at the staff table and Hermione noticed that there was an extra seat than usual, she sat beside him and waited patiently for him. She scanned the room for the familiar faces of her best friends. She saw them sitting together with concerned looks on their faces.

"Ron, you haven't seen Hermione have you?" Harry asked him looking about.

"No, but have you seen the new teacher at the table beside Snape? She looks awfully familiar." He said.

"She looks like our 'Mione." Ginny said quietly.

"Can't be. We have Potions second, so if we don't see Hermione by then, we'll ask." Harry said decidedly.

Harry and Ron left for Divination and Ginny left for Care of Magical Creatures. Before she left however, she glanced again at the new professor that had mysteriously appeared overnight.

Hermione was helping set up the second period class during the recess break while Severus went to get something from his stores. When he came back he stood behind her, watching her put the cauldrons in perfect position making sure not a single thing was an even an inch crooked. "Nice work." He said. She hadn't heard him come up behind her and started. She turned around and after seeing who it was took a deep breath.

"Merlin's Beard! You scared me." She said closing her eyes briefly.

"That's my job, Miss Granger." He replied and kissed her softly.

"I am well aware of that, Mr. Snape." She answered him and kissed him back. They broke apart and Hermione continued her job as she heard the first students arriving near the Potion's class. When she finished, there were still a few minutes to spare, so she and Severus left the classroom. They just walked around a bit and when the bell rang, they walked back. He pushed through the crowd of students in front of his class with Hermione trailing behind. She felt the gazes of curious students as she walked by them. Snape slammed the door against the wall in his usual dramatic way as he entered.

Hermione was right behind him staying close, so as not to get trampled by the students as they made their way into the classroom. Once the students were all seated, Severus introduced Hermione to the class. The way the spell worked was that only a select few would know who she truly was. She would just have to explain.

"Before we begin, this is Miss Granger, she will be studying how to become a Potions Mistress for a bit. That being said, I insist you treat her with the same amount of respect, you treat me with. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The class said in unison. Hermione leaned towards Severus and said something quietly in his ear.

"From here, I see that your class is well disciplined."

"Indeed." He replied. "The instructions are on the board. Begin." The students stood up to get their supplies to make their potions.

"Excuse me, miss?" A student asked.

"Yes? Is there something you need help with?" She responded to the student.

"What happened to the other professor? Did she leave?"

"No, she's just away for the moment. She'll be back. Don't fret." She replied. Then she walked up and down the aisles to check on the students' progress. She was stopped again when she walked by the last work desk at the back of the classroom.

"Miss, we were wondering what your first name was." Harry asked her.

"Why on earth would you wonder that?" She asked curiously.

"You see, miss. You look like a friend of ours. A dear one." Ron said.

"I won't tell you my name, but I'll give you a hint. It starts with an H and it's the same as your friend's name." She said mischievously. Both of her friends' mouths dropped open.

"No bloody way!" Ron said.

"Is it really you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes. Now hush up and get back to work before I get in trouble. Maybe we'll talk later."

"What do you mean by maybe?" Ron asked.

"By being a student teacher, I have a lot of work to do. Now get to work. Harry, your potion is going to explode if you don't stir it this instant." She said and continued walking around. She did her rounds and stood at the front of the class, leaning on Severus' desk where he was working.

"All is well, Miss Granger?" He asked not even looking up from his papers.

"Just peachy keen, sir." She responded. Before adding; "Mr. Finnigan! That's the wrong ingredient. It's going to-"

BAM!

"…Explode. I'll get it, professor." She said exasperatedly. She walked over to Seamus and Dean's table to inspect the damage. "Scourgify." She said, pulling out her wand.

"10 points from Gryffindor." Snape called out. Hermione smiled in spite of herself. She couldn't help it.

The period ended and Hermione and Severus inspected all the potions, grading them and cleaning the cauldrons. After all the potions had been graded, they stood together forehead to forehead, hand in hand. "That was fun." Hermione said. She waited a moment, then lifted up her chin and kissed him quickly, catching him by surprise. "Gotcha." She said and moved to the back of the class, leaving space between them.

"You're going to regret that." He said.

"I don't think doing anything with or to you will be regretted any time soon." She said to him slowly inching back as he came closer. She dashed to the other side of the class and he caught up with her easily. He trapped her in his arms, making her laugh. He bent his head and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with as much passion as he did. The fire within her was building up and it felt good. "I love you." She said between kisses. She felt a smile on his lips and took that as a good thing. They stood there wrapped in each other's arms for who knows how long. They had a free period, so it didn't really matter.

"I want to show you something." He said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through his office, through his stores to his chambers. He told her to sit in the green chair in front of the fireplace and went to the bookshelf. He pulled out what he was looking for and handed it to her. It was a heavy book, with a black cover. She flipped through the parchment pages and saw the neat, spiky writing on each page. She looked closer and realized that it was a homemade potion book.

On each book there was the title, a definition and a sample of the main ingredient, perfectly preserved. "How long have you been working on this?" She asked, because the book was quite thick.

"Since I was in my fourth year." He answered.

"It's amazing. I'm thoroughly impressed, Severus." She said.

"I thought you'd be." He said. "I want you to keep it for now and add to it, when you can."

Hermione twisted about to look at him. "You're serious? I'd be honoured, si- Severus." She corrected herself. She stood up and wrapped her arms around the book and pressed it against her chest. It was something she'd work on hardest. The result had to be nothing less than perfect in her mind. "Thank you. Trusting me with something like this means so much to me."

"I believe you're a rather trustworthy person." He said to her. He saw the loving glint in her eye and knew that he had made the right choice in making her his. She would love him endlessly and unconditionally, and he would love her back, just as much.

* * *

*Writer's Note: So, ERMAGHERD! I will be taking more time to post my chapters from now on, so they won't be added as frequently as before. I love you all, my lovelies and sevione shippers! If you have any requests I will be happy to check them out. Please remember to review!

Always,

~Sevione!


	9. Chapter 9

New Beginnings Ch. 9

Happee Reading Potterheads!

* * *

"Severus? Maybe it's time to set up the classroom?" Hermione asked him.

They were sitting together on a loveseat that Hermione had made. She had transfigured it from the chair that his sister had made a few days ago. Her legs were across his lap and they were both reading. It was pleasant. Hermione sat up straight and put the book down. "Severus… I know you're ignoring me. I know you don't want to teach right now, but we have to go." She said, trying to convince him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and tilted her head. "Come on. Finish your page and let's go." She urged.

"Alright." He said he put the book down and looked at her. "You know, you have the brownest eyes I have ever seen."

Hermione giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "You know," She said starting like he had "you have the darkest eyes I have ever seen. And you know, I've fallen in love with them."

"Let's go." He stood up and she did too. He held her hand and they left his chambers, his stores and stopped in his office. There were 2 people there. His siblings. Hermione quickly let go of his hand and stood behind him, so as not to be seen.

"Severus, there you are. We were looking for you." Sun said. "You should here the stories Sage has to tell, they're fascinating."

"Yes, well. I have to prepare my class, I will speak to you later." Severus responded. He felt a wave of air behind him and concurred that Hermione had used a Disillusionment Charm to hide from them. _Clever girl._ He thought as he left his office.

"Severus, wait." Sun called out to him. He turned to her. "Is everything alright? You seem more tense than usual."

"I assure you, I am perfectly fine, Sun. Excuse me while I prepare my classroom for third period." He shut his office door and saw Hermione sitting at his desk watching him. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. He masked his emotions well, but not usually around Hermione. She had an effect on him that no one else had. Not even his sister. They heard his office door open and the siblings came out if his office. Sun glanced at Hermione and was surprised to see her there.

"Severus, who's that?" She asked suspiciously.

"The student teacher." He answered simply. She approached Hermione slowly.

"My name is Sun, I'm Severus' twin." She said holding out her hand to shake.

"Pleasure, I'm Hermione." She said shaking her hand. Sun gave her an odd look.

"This may sound ridiculous, but you look oddly familiar." She said. Hermione saw Severus shake his head discreetly.

"I have never met you before, although the students have spoken of you." Hermione lied smoothly. The fib rolled easily off her tongue, something she wasn't particularly fond off.

"How odd." Sun said more to herself than to anyone else. "This is my elder brother Sage."

Sage held his hand out and Hermione shook it. "Nice to meet you." He said. "So, you want to become Potion's Mistress."

"Oh, yes. At first I wanted to study Charms, but the fine art of potion making is much more fascinating in my opinion." She said.

"Well, Sev. Looks like you've got yourself a fine student here." Sage said.

Sun was still looking at Hermione rather oddly and she was snapped out of it when Sage led her away. They left and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." Hermione said relaxing in the desk chair. "She doesn't know?" Hermione asked Severus. She was shocked, they were twins. They shared everything.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if she put the pieces together. She's rather intelligent."

"Severus," She asked standing up and walking over to him "why didn't you tell her?"

"Because, she would have ruined everything. She tries to protect me, but it always ends in disaster. Isabelle didn't die from a brain tumor… She committed suicide." He said solemnly.

Hermione gasped. "How do you know that's true?" She asked.

"She smelled of poison." Is all he said.

Hermione hugged him, feeling him fill with grief at the name of his late wife. "It'll be alright. I'll always be here for you Severus."

"I know." He said. He kissed her forehead and they prepared for the next class. The class went by quickly and soon it was lunch hour. It was Saturday, so the students only had half a day of classes and there was the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match that afternoon that Hermione didn't want to attend.

They sat beside one another at the staff table debating whether or not to attend. "First of all, the sport itself is barbaric. People can get seriously hurt in Quidditch." Hermione said after finishing her meal.

"I agree with you on that one, however, it's one of the school main events."

"That's true. But I'm still not going. I honestly think it's a waste of time to see it because everyone knows that Gryffindor is going to win. The only match worth going to see is Gryffindor vs Slytherin. With both team seekers it's always a close game. Harry for Gryffindor and Dashkov for Slytherin. Honestly, I think Dashkov's a bit of a snob." Hermione babbled.

"Do you mean Nikolai Dashkov?" Severus asked her.

"Yes, that would be the one. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Mr. Dashkov happens to be my nephew." He stated.

Hermione's eyes widened. "My apologies, Severus. I didn't realize."

"It's fine, he looks more like his father than his mother anyways. They have no looks in common whatsoever for a good reason. Other than that, he looks very much like his biological father."

"What do you mean by biological father?" She asked him wondering what that meant.

He took a deep breath. "Stella, had found Nikolai on her doorstep 13 years ago. She took him in and raised him as her own. One day, she had met the father and he explained that there was nothing he could have done to raise his child. He eventually died at some point and she continued raising him. She was rather young at the time and she was called a slut for having a child of that age when she had only recently finished Hogwarts."

"How old was she when she found Nikolai?"

"She was 19. He was 3." He answered.

"How terrible. Of the people calling her that. Your sister had a big heart, Severus." Hermione said. She held his hand underneath the table, where no one could see. It was comforting. They rose simultaneously and headed back to the dungeons. They opened the door and found Sun standing at the front of the classroom. "Detention?" Hermione guessed. Sun nodded and Hermione saw something from the corner of her eye. She walked slowly to the back of the classroom and stood behind Draco and Daphne Greengrass. "Well, what do we have here? I thought we weren't supposed to talk during detention, Mr. Malfoy." Both students jumped high off their seats.

"You can't tell me what to do, Mudblood!" Draco said.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked him.

"Sorry, miss. You looked like someone I knew for a moment."

"Interesting." She said. "Miss Greengrass? Sit over there please." Hermione said to avoid more talking.

"You aren't the teacher, so no." She said. Hermione felt anger bubble up inside her and all three Snape siblings waited to see her reaction.

"I said go sit over there, now! If I have to drag you over there, so be it. However, I think you'd prefer to move yourself. Is that clear?" She said, trying not to explode into a dozen pieces.

"Yes, ma'am." She said and nearly ran to the other side of the room. Hermione walked over to Severus and stood beside him.

"Well done, Miss Granger." Sage said nearly laughing. "Greengrass'll have to learn to hold her tongue."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Thanks." She left the classroom shortly after that for a bit of fresh air. She wandered the halls aimlessly until she nearly ran into MacGonagall. "My apologies." Hermione said timidly.

"It's quite alright dear." She said. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" She asked her.

"Not that I'm aware of." She answered. "I was just getting a bit of fresh air."

"Ah, I see. Are the Snapes getting on your nerves?"

"Oh not at all! It's more the pesky students. The Snapes are fine. Even the twins."

"Interesting." She said echoing Hermione's earlier statement. "See you later then, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled and continued roaming the halls. She reached the Headmaster's office and saw Dumbledore exiting it. "Ah, Miss Granger. Just the person I wanted to speak with. Come into my office please." Hermione followed him and looked at all the trinkets laying around the room. "How were you're first tree periods teaching?"

"Excellent, sir." She answered. He sat at his desk and motioned for Hermione to take the seat across from him.

"That is just what I wanted to hear. Now, I wanted to speak with you about Severus." He said meaningfully.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, fearful for what he was going to say next.

"Miss Granger, all I'm going to say is that I want you to be careful. Severus is a great man, who I trust my life with. However, his sister is another matter. Be very careful around her, also be wary of the brother. He is not usually welcome at this school. Both of them aren't actually."

"Why not, sir." Hermione asked worried.

"Because, unlike Severus, they are not trying to change the path of life they are living. Whereas Severus is leading a new life, the other two are living exactly as they have for the past 20 years. Severus is cautious, Sun and Sage are not. They are still devoting their lives to the Deatheaters. They live in a world of alcohol, drugs and incest. That's why Severus wasn't too keen when his brother came to visit. Letters are fine, but his physical presence is something else entirely." Dumbledore said seriously. "Don't let them drag you into that life. Stay with Severus and you'll be fine."

"Sir, before you mentioned incest. That can't be true, can it? I mean, Sun, she's a highly respected woman and she had a husband and a child. How? Ugh." Hermione shivered in disgust.

"Ugh, indeed. Severus and Stella tried to get away from that, but they are a family. Family sticks together." Hermione smiled a small smile and looked at Dumbledore.

"But why incest?" She asked, she couldn't get over it.

"To keep the family line as pure as possible. It didn't work though, so don't worry."

"What do they think of Nikolai?" Hermione asked feeling sorry for the boy.

"They think lowly of him, which is why they distanced themselves from Stella. They were sad when they heard the news of their youngest sister because they were as thick as thieves, but they do not care for the younger boy at all." Dumbledore said sadly.

"How horrid. How can they be so awful towards a child who had nothing? Unbelievable. Sir, why are all their initials S.S?"

"Miss Granger, I don't think I am the one to tell you that. You will learn everything in due time." Hermione sat back in her seat and thought about what Dumbledore had said. Obviously, he knew what Severus had done to her so that they could be together, he knew everything. She left his office and went back to the dungeons. When she got back to the dungeons, detention was over and only Severus was there, picking up some things. She ran to him and kissed him straight on. He was surprised by her actions, but let it go.

"What was that for?" He asked her. As she clung to him.

"You are the most amazing man, I have ever met. I love you so much!" She said and kissed him again.

"Where have you been, Hermione?" He asked her.

"I was speaking to the Headmaster. He told me about your siblings and their… umm, activities." She said nervously.

"I see." He said. "As long as you don't think any less of me."

"Severus, why would I think any less of you? You tried to get away from that, you still are. That is so admirable, even if they are your family. I love you for that. You're so brave and level headed. This is why I love you, Severus. This is why I'm yours." She finished. She kissed him again passionately. "Never, let me go." She whispered into his ear. For the first time, in a long time, Severus was happy. Really happy. He knew in that moment that he would do anything to protect Hermione. That's how much he loved her. They were in perfect bliss, however it ended when they heard a gasp and breaking glass.

Hermione turned sharply and saw Sun standing in the doorway. She had been holding a tray with test tubes and she had dropped it on seeing Hermione kissing her brother. Sage appeared by her side and she fell backwards into his arms. Hermione felt tears in her eyes and ran from the room. She ran out to the courtyard, to the Great Lake and sat there, drying angry tears from her eyes. She was so humiliated! Sun had ruined everything, now she could tell a number of people and she'd destroy her brother's reputation. _Severus was right,_ she thought. _Sun does ruin everything!_ She sat outside for a long time until she felt something on her shoulder. She looked and saw a hand on her shoulder, another was stroking her hair. She turned and dug her face into the newcomer's chest, knowing it was Severus. She knew that it was him, because he had a particularly soothing scent. He smelled of nettle and pine and asphodel and… spearmint toothpaste.

"I'm so sorry." He said. She looked up at him and made a face.

"What happened?" She asked him. His face was bloody and he looked awful.

"I fought with my brother, as always." He responded. Hermione pressed a hand to his face and frowned even more.

"Why does your brother have a scar on his face, Severus?" She asked.

"Stella got mad at him and shot a curse at him that gave him that scar, she intended to kill him, but the blood between us four was too powerful and she ended up losing all her magic instead." He answered her sincerely. "And don't worry about Sun. I erased her memory. Sage didn't see anything."

"I told you I loved you, right?" Hermione asked.

A tiny ghost of a smile showed on his face. "Many, many times."

"Well, I love you." She said. "So very much." They stayed in each other's arms until it got dark, then they went inside for supper.

"You know what? Sun made me realize something." Severus said as they walked towards the castle.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

He grabbed her hand and she gasped in surprise there were students milling about. "I don't care about my reputation when I'm with you." Hermione smiled and they walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. Curious students gasped when they saw the Potion's Master holding hands with the new student teacher.

"Do you have ANY idea how many rumours this will start?" She asked playfully.

"Do I look like I have time for stupid, senseless rumours?" He asked her. Then he kissed her in front of the students, not really caring.

"I guess not!" She said happily. They walked to the staff table like that and even the other teachers were surprised, except Dumbledore. Hermione saw the glint in his eye and knew that she had made the right choice. They sat together and ate quietly, holding hands the whole time. Even when patrol time came about, they walked hand in hand. When it was finished, Severus walked her to her guest room and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight Severus." Hermione said.

"Goodnight." He said and they parted ways. Hermione plopped down on her bed filled with happiness. _Best day ever!_ She thought to herself.

* * *

*Writer's Note: Okay there! So the Snapes have a history of incest. How amazing! (Sarcasm) ;P Gross though. Who else knows about it? So, Hermione and Severus are getting closer and closer! Ermagherd! The feels! I lurve it! I cannot wait to post chapter 10, my lovelies! Don't forget to review and make suggestions/requests. Will Sun and Sage put two and two together and figure out what their brother did? Is Stella somehow involved? Poor Nikolai! He's so cute! I love you all and I hope that you liked the chapter! See you soon!

~Sevione!


	10. Chapter 10

New Beginnings Ch. 10

Happee Reading Potterheads!

* * *

Hermione made her way towards the Potion's class after breakfast the next morning feeling happy. She was in high spirits today. She had prepared for the day, humming and combing through her curls easily, she decided to wear dark green robes today.

She knocked on the classroom door and no one answered. She pushed open the door and stepped through. No one. _How odd. Severus should be up by now._ She knocked on his office door, nothing. She went in and went to his stores, no one either. She proceeded to his chambers. She looked around, still no one. She went to the door that led to his bedroom and found him still sound asleep.

Hermione walked in quietly and sat on a chair at his bedside. "Severus." She said quietly, so as not to startle him. "Severus." She repeated. "Wake up." She urged.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Wake up. You're going to be late." She said grabbing hold of his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Hermione beside him. "Good morning, Severus." She said brightly.

"Good morning, Hermione." He said back to her.

"You are going to be late. So I'm going to prepare the class while you get ready. We start with the 6th years this morning." She told him.

"Damn. They're nothing but trouble." He complained.

Hermione giggled and kissed him softly before leaving. "Be ready soon, alright?" She called. She left his chambers and started setting up the classroom in preparation for the 6th years. About halfway through setting up the cauldrons, Severus entered the classroom.

"Are you wearing green?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not wearing purple." She teased.

"Smart ass." He said. "You look nice in green."

"I wonder what makes you say that." She joked.

"I mean it though. Green suits you." He said admiring her.

"Thank you. Now I have to finish this, before students start arriving." She finished.

She placed every cauldron perfectly and the class was ready. The bell rang and students came through the door. They took their spots and class began.

Hermione walked up and down the aisles as usual, checking on each student. Their potions were horrendous, and yet it they were so simple. "Mr. Finnigan." Hermione warned.

BAM!

Too late. "I'll get it." She called out.

"10 points from Gryffindor." Snape called from his desk.

"Déjà-vu, much?" She said under her breath. It was routine, she realized. Every class with the 6th years was like this. "See you in detention, Mr. Finnigan."

Hermione cleaned up the mess and continued her rounds. Everything was as good as it could be. She went to check on Ron and Harry and the back of the class. "So, how are you two doing without me?"

"We're failing and we miss you and Ginny's miserable, all the time. The only pick-me-up she has is when she goes out with… you know." Ron said.

"I miss you guys too, but life as a teacher comes with responsibilities." She said. That was true, but it wasn't the only reason she was ignoring her best friends. So in a way, she was lying by omission. "Harry, that's not what the instructions say, can I see your book?"

"No, the binding is fragile." He said nervously.

"Harry, as your teacher I demand you let me see your book." She said menacingly.

"Alright." He handed over the book and she looked at the front of it. _This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince. _She thought back to a conversation that Severus had had with his sister. _I remember writing that in a book, and accidentally leaving that book behind. _She had said. And he had responded; _Don't worry, it's in my office._

"Harry, I'm going to have to confiscate this. It's for your own good." Hermione told him. Harry had a solemn look on his face. "Share your book with Ron until we get a new one." She walked up to the front desk and drummed her fingers on the smooth surface.

"Yes?" Snape asked not even bothering to look up from his work.

"I found something you might be interested in, sir." She said. He looked up and arched an eyebrow. She placed the book on his desk which only confused him further. "Open it." She said. He opened it and his eyes widened when he saw what was written on the inside of the cover.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." He said. He opened a desk drawer and was about to put it in.

"Sir, if you'd like I could put that back where it belongs." She said, referring to his bookshelf in his chambers.

"Yes, thank you." He answered. She went to his chambers and put it away, when she came back she saw something in the corner of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass! Do not put that toad in your cauldron!" She shrieked. They jumped and put the toad down. "Miss Greengrass, come sit up here. NOW!" Daphne picked up her things and sat at the desk Hermione had suggested. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The class had stopped what they were doing for a moment, then went back to work. Severus came up behind her and asked if she needed anything. "A permanent seat change with those two, please."

"Miss Greengrass, this is your new spot for the rest of the year." Snape growled.

"But sir-"

"No ifs, ands or buts. Is that clear?" He said angrily.

"Crystal." She squeaked.

"Carry on." He said to the rest of the class.

The class continued their work extremely silently. Hermione took a few stabilizing breaths to calm herself down. "Well, don't just sit there! Get to work!" She said to Daphne. She sat at the desk beside Severus and rested her head on it.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. She looked up at him and leaned against his shoulder. Some students gasped, but she didn't care.

"Most definitely not. I hate these students!" She groaned.

"I told you." He said. This brought a small smile from Hermione.

"Where's your sister today?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Probably with Sage." He answered with a tone of loathing in his voice.

"Oh, yes." She answered in disgust. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it.

"Yes?" She asked. There was a brown-haired boy with pale brown eyes, they were almost yellow.

"I'm looking for Professor Snape." The boy said. "My name is Nikolai."

"Ah. Yes, Mr. Dashkov, your uncle is just inside come in." She said letting the boy in past her.

She followed him to the desk and he placed a form on Severus' desk. Severus read it and gave a curt nod to the boy. "Miss Granger." He called out. "Mr. Dashkov will be joining us from now on, please find him a seat and give him the necessary equipment for the class."

"Of course, sir." Hermione said dutifully. She told Nikolai to sit in the empty spot in the front corner. There was no one else there, so he'd have a work table to himself. She took out a cauldron for him and the burner and test tubes. "There you go, Mr. Dashkov. Do you have your book?" She asked he nodded and she left him to his devices.

"Miss." He asked before she could turn away. "You're the student teacher, correct?"

"That is correct, Mr. Dashkov." She answered.

"I was wondering if you would let me stay after class to speak with my uncle." He asked.

"No problem. That can be arranged." She said and she went back to her spot beside Severus who had finally finished grading papers. "Severus, your nephew would like a word with you after class." Hermione said when she sat down. She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"That shouldn't be a problem." He said.

After class, all the students had left whispering about something or other that Hermione couldn't care less about. Nikolai had stayed behind as planned. "Sir," He started. "I have a question about what will happen after school ends for the summer. You see, I have no parents nor guardians and I was wondering where I would go."

Severus thought for a moment before answering. "Since you're turning 17 soon, you can either stay in Stella's house, or you can move in my own home."

"Thank you." He responded. He collected his things and left.

"So," Hermione said "Your nephew is taking Potions now?"

"Apparently so." He answered.

"And he calls you SIR?" Hermione asked, mocking a shocked expression.

"I didn't ask him to. Stella raised him well." He said to her.

"He's very sweet. Unlike your sister, no offense."

"None taken whatsoever!" He responded.

"I love how you get angry at someone for saying something about your sister, but when it's absolutely rude, you agree. And your sarcastic behaviour makes me laugh all the time." She said and kissed him. "Severus, we have two free periods. What do we do now?"

"Up to you." He said.

"I don't know. I follow instructions, not do my own thing! When I do my own thing, it's going to the library and honestly, I don't think you want to do that."

"You're right, I don't." He agreed.

They sat there for a while in silence until someone knocked on the door. Hermione answered it, and did not expect to see the person on the other side. Or in this case, people. Dumbledore stood there beside the Minister for Magic and gulp, Mr. Malfoy. Hermione had always found the latter rather  
intimidating. His reputation didn't help either. "May I help you?" She asked nervously. They each looked at her in turn.

"You must be the new student teacher." The Minister said. "I am Rufus Scrimgeour." He held out his hand to shake, but she didn't have time to shake it because another voice spoke up.

"Miss Granger, is it?" Lucius Malfoy asked. "What a name that is. Sounds… Muggleborn."

Hermione squirmed under his icy glare and turned back to the Minister. "Are you here for Professor Snape?" She asked shyly.

"Not necessarily, but if he is here, I'd like a word with him." Scrimgeour said.

Hermione nodded slowly. "He's just inside, please, come in." She said. She held the door open while the three men swept by her. She entered the room afterwards, only to find that he was no longer at his desk. "One moment." She said and went to his office. She didn't find him, she found him in his stores looking for something. "Severus." She said quietly. "The Minister's here to see you." She said hoping he'd hurry up.

"I am aware of that, I'm just looking for something that they need." He said and continued looking.

"Severus." Hermione said again. "It's over here." She pointed to a small peanut shaped bottle on the shelf by her shoulder. He picked it up and looked at her.

"You're an angel, thank you." He said, he pecked her quickly and left his stores. Hermione followed him at a distance. When they re-entered the classroom, the three men were standing altogether talking, well arguing. "Minister." Severus said.

"Ah, Severus. I need to speak to you about your sister." The Minister said grimly.

"Which one?" He asked curiously. _What the hell were they talking about?_

"Stella." Mr. Malfoy answered. Hermione thought back to another day when Severus was talking to his sister and shivered involuntarily. _No wonder Malfoy is here, he had had an affair with Stella._

"Why? Everything is set up, there's nothing to speak about." Severus said snidely. He didn't want to talk about Stella.

"She might have been involved in something greater than us, Severus." The Minister said. "She knew something that we didn't and we believe that you know what she was hiding."

"Stella wasn't hiding anything! She was an open book, anyone who cared enough could know anything about her if they desired." He said angrily.

"Severus…" Hermione said tentatively. She felt anger coming off him, and he was so close to blowing up in the Minister's face. She touched his hand softly and he calmed down a bit.

The Minister looked at them curiously and shook his head. "I think you misunderstood me. What I meant to say was that she knew something about someone else, your other sister."

"Why do you need me to tell you?" Severus asked calming down considerably.

"We haven't been able to contact your other siblings." Mr. Malfoy said.

"They are here in the school." Dumbledore said, speaking up.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" Scrimgeour asked.

Dumbledore merely shrugged and Malfoy snarled. "Crazy old fool." He muttered under his breath. They left in search of Sun and Sage, leaving them there.

"Severus, how are you feeling? Honestly?" Hermione asked him once they were alone.

"Getting better, slowly." He said and sat in his chair, looking at Hermione. "I just can't stand it when people say things about Stella, she was such a good girl. People always treated her like dirt. She deserved better, that's why she went out onto the ocean, she was a mapmaker, she explored the world to document it and she died one day because of it. Her biggest map is still sitting on her drawing board and Nikolai wants to finish it. That is his final gift to his mother, once he's finished he will travel the world and bring it to every destination written on it, to bring it to her grave when he has been everywhere."

"He's very dedicated. He must have really loved his mother." Hermione said sitting beside him. "Why do you think the Minister wants to speak with Sun? What's she hiding?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I have no clue."

*Writer's Note: So, that's 10 chapters already! I am happy that so many people like my story. Can you guess what Sun's hiding? If you guess correctly or close enough, I'll give you a shoutout, just for fun.

Just for kicks here are the name meanings of the Snape siblings.

Severus as you all know means severe or strict.

Sun... You can probably guess. It's obvious.

Stella is Italian for star, because she would always shine like one.

Sage means wise and knowledgeable.

Thank you, my lovelies! See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

New Beginnings Ch. 11

Happee Reading, Potterheads!

Before March break, I'm gonna leave you with TWO chapters, you lucky weirdos!

WARNING SCENES OF INCEST!

* * *

"Sage, you have to come see me more often." Sun said to her brother.

"I just haven't had the time. I am busy you know." He said to her.

"Busy doing what?" She teased.

"Traveling, missing you." He said sincerely. Sun and Sage had been sitting at a table together in Sun's room. They had been talking about the lives they lived apart from each other and how their lives had dramatically changed in the course of 13 years.

"So, what now?" She asked, standing up. Sage stood up as well and pushed Sun against the wall. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her, she laughed and kissed him back.

Unfortunately, the two had fallen for each other in their senior school years. Sun had been 16 and Sage 19. During the summer break, they had developed a "relationship" and they had now been living like that for the past 20 years. Sun had tried to move on and married a professor of hers, but only as a backup plan. Sage had disappeared for 13 years to get away from it, but it the end their efforts were fruitless, they were madly in love with each other, and love made you do stupid things. For example: Sun had lost her virginity to her own brother, and she had helped murder countless people to keep his fancy. Sage had poisoned their mother because he and Sun wanted to inherit all her belongings as quick as possible, he had beaten his other siblings so that they wouldn't say anything about their arrangement.

"Well, I certainly missed this for 13 years." Sage said against his sister's lips. He made a trail of kisses down to her collarbone and then to her shoulder. She shuddered against him and he moved closer. He followed the trail back up to her mouth and kissed her vigorously.

Sun tangled her slight and slender fingers into his short, black hair and brought herself as close to him as possible. "You should have come back." She said.

"I'm here now, that's what matters most, mi amor." He whispered.

"Italian?" She asked.

"Si, bella." He responded.

"Ti amo." She said in response.

"Anch'io." He answered. They were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door.

"Drat." Sun said under her breath. They straightened themselves out and went to the door. "Minister." She said shocked. "Honour to see you again."

Scrimgeour, Dumbledore and Lucius stepped into the room. "Pleasure to see you once more, Miss Snape." Scrimgeour said. "I believe you know Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I do. Nice to see you again, Lucius." She said to him.

"Miss Snape, we are here to speak to you about an important matter." Scrimgeour said, cutting straight to the chase.

Sun shared a frightened look with Sage. "Which is what?" She asked politely.

"We are aware that your sister had known something about you, something illegal." He said.

"Illegal? What have I done that Stella told you about?" Sun panicked.

"You had assisted in the murder of someone…" Lucius started.

"That's just hypocritical, look who's talking!" Sage said outraged.

"You didn't let me finish. You had assisted in the murder of someone close to you." Lucius said.

Sun closed her eyes and a tear fell from them. "I was young." She said and her breath caught. "I hadn't done it while understanding the full consequences, I was in love! Love makes you do stupid, terrible things." She sniffled. "You should know, Lucius."

All eyes turned to Lucius. "Back to the point! This isn't about me! The girl murdered her mother, fully aware of her actions!" He burst.

"Also, Miss Snape, there is the action of incest, you know that it's not exactly tolerated." The Minister said.

"Who told you that?" She said aghast.

"I did." Dumbledore answered.

"People marry their cousins! What's the difference? Besides, I love him with all my heart. I'd rather die than be separated from him again! He is a part of me." She shrieked.

"Miss Snape, we're going to have to take you to Azkaban for a number of other crimes you have committed." The Minister said matter-of-factly.

"You can't do that! It's completely hypocritical! Have you seen that man's criminal file?" Sage said pointing to Lucius. "It's worse than hers! She's my little sister. I intend she stay safe, with me."

"Then you shall go to Azkaban as well." Scrimgeour stated simply.

"And, what about Severus?" Sage yelled. "He fell in love with a student and made her older using an old spell that had been banned from the wizarding world over 200 years ago!"

"He had asked permission from the Ministry to be with his true love and we made an exception, whereas you two hid away for 20 years." Scrimgeour said getting equally as frustrated.

"Don't we get a hearing?" Sun asked. She sounded so pathetic, it was almost heartbreaking. Almost.

"No."

"Karkaroff did! He got out clean since he mentioned names and I've got a VERY long list of them." Sage raged.

"I'm sorry, but no." Scrimgeour replied.

Sun burst into hysterics and leaned against Sage. "I can't go to Azkaban, Sage. I can't. I'd rather die, I'd rather get the Dementor's Kiss."

"Excellent suggestion, Miss Snape." Lucius said. "The Board will be happy to hear that another dangerous teacher is out of the school and off the face off the Earth."

Sun looked at Dumbledore with pleading eyes. "Please, sir. I'll do anything. Anything you desire, please. Don't make me go there!"

"Rufus, a word please." Dumbledore said leaving the room with the Minister. That left Sun, Sage and Lucius in the room.

"How could you?" Sage growled. "We let you get away with putting your filthy hands all over our Stella and this is how you repay us?"

"I had no choice." He answered simply.

"Bu-but… you-you d-did!" Sun said between shaky breaths. "And to think, I-I admired y-you! I re-res-respected you!" She burst into another round of tears.

Lucius tilted his head and examined Sun. She looked like Stella, but with much longer hair and blue eyes. She looked so pathetic and sad, she looked like she would fall apart.

Dumbledore re-entered with Scrimgeour and nodded sharply. "Miss Snape, we are going to erase your mind of all romantic thoughts with your brother in exchange for your freedom. You too, Mr. Snape." He said.

Sun gasped and looked at Sage. He looked grim, as though someone had died. She kissed him one last time, a real kiss, a lover's kiss. Then they broke apart and she nodded. Dumbledore came towards her and pointed his wand at her head. He extracted memory after memory in silvery strands. When he was finished, she stood there, confused. _What are they doing here?_ She thought. Dumbledore turned to Sage and did the same. After, they both stood there and looked at Dumbledore curiously.

"I will notify Severus, you can leave now, Minister. Thank you for your time and patience." Dumbledore said kindly. He looked at the siblings and smiled warmly. "Let's go speak to your brother shall we?"

* * *

Writer's Note: Good god, Snapes! Seriously? Shemurrr! This is weird. I hate Malfoys, they are all selfish meanies. But what would Harry Potter be without them? I'll see you in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Happee Reading Potterheads!

I leave you with this for the break!

* * *

Severus and Hermione were once again sitting in his chambers, reading. Her head was on his lap, with her feet dangling off the side of the loveseat, Crookshanks purring happily as he rested on her stomach. Their little piece of serenity was obliterated when they heard a knock on the door.

"What now?" He asked staring the door down. _If looks could kill…_

Hermione stood up and a grumpy Crookshanks hopped to the floor, grouchy that someone had woken him. "I'll get it." Hermione clutched her book to her chest and went to the door, she opened it and was surprised to see three people, but not exactly the same three people as before. "Come in, Headmaster."

Dumbledore walked into the room followed by Sun and Sage. "Severus, we need to speak of something involving your siblings."

"What did they do now?" He asked his voice full of hatred.

"In exchange for their freedom, they have had all romantic thoughts of each other swiped from their memories." Dumbledore sated.

Severus' eyes widened in shock, then he frowned. "Why? You could have just sent them to Azkaban."

"Severus!" Hermione gasped. "Why would you wish that on anyone?"

"They deserve it, Sun killed our mother and Sage had beaten me and Stella so we wouldn't tell anyone about their… activities. That's why my nose is broken!"

"I see. That's no reason not to give them a second chance though is it?" Hermione said sitting down beside him again.

"I suppose."

"Severus, they're your siblings. You know deep down, you wouldn't want to lose them." She said wisely.

"You never cease to amaze me." He told her fondly.

"That's what I'm here for, Mr. Snape." She said echoing him.

"I am well aware of that, Miss Granger." He responded. Hermione giggled.

"Alright, enough of this lovey-dovey crap!" Sun burst. "What the bloody hell are we here for?"

Dumbledore looked at her and smiled as if suddenly remembering she was there. Hermione and Severus stifled a laugh when they saw how miffed she was. Sun and Sage glared the famous Snape glare and Hermione laughed, she couldn't hold it.

"So all of you can do the eyebrow thing?" She asked still laughing. The Snapes just looked at her oddly and she stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just the looked that scared me silly for 5 years is just funny when I see several people do it at once."

Severus shook his head. _Silly girl._ Dumbledore looked at Sun and Sage and saw them sharing looks. "Can I leave, sir? I'd like to go home." Sun said nervously.

"Yes, yes. By all means." Dumbledore said shooing her away.

"Thank you." She left and Sage stood there looking confused.

"You too, Mr. Snape." Dumbledore said. He nodded curtly and left the room quietly.

Hermione and Severus shared a confused glance. "They will not continue with their former activities, unless once again they fall in love. If that happens, they will contact the Ministry. I am sure of it. Good day." He said and left.

"You love your siblings, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I love my stupid siblings because blood runs deeper than thought." He answered her.

"That's my Severus." She said happily and kissed him. "I love you."

"Me too." He answered.

Hermione thought back to what Dumbledore had said and smiled to herself. "Severus, why do you love me?" She asked, truly wondering what the reason, she wasn't complaining, just curious.

"I love the way your chocolate brown eyes can see right through me, how your curls bounce on your shoulders, the way you speak, the way you work, the way you can melt any man's heart. You are kind, sweet and gentle. You have a certain innocence, but you are at once experienced as well. You are intelligent, bright, and special. You shine in your own way and radiant like the stars in the night sky. My love for you will be as constant as those stars, as the stars above." He answered honestly.

"So now you're a poet." She said teasingly.

"Geez, way to ruin the moment." He said, yet he couldn't hide the smile from his face.

"You should smile more often, it lights up your features. You look livelier." She said admiring him.

"There aren't many reasons to smile." He answered.

"At the moment, maybe not. However, it's the little things that count. So, smile for simple things once in a while." She said and put her head back in his lap and picked up her book.

She started reading again where she had left off. She got to the end of three sentences when she felt something wet fall on her face. She looked up and saw a tear fall from his face. She sat up and looked at him.

"Severus, what's wrong?" She asked. She was worried, the man never showed any emotion. Seeing him like this made her heart squeeze.

"Those were the exact words my sister said to me before she went off on that expedition and I never saw her again." He said.

"Severus…" Hermione started. She wiped his tears and made him look at her. "I'm here. I'll help you. I know what happened to Stella was awful and beyond cruel, but maybe wouldn't you think that she would have appreciated you taking her advice?" Hermione leaned her head his shoulder. "You'll be alright."

Hermione thought for a moment and came up with an idea. "In three weeks, there's an outing to Hogsmeade… Would you care to join me for a walk?" She asked hopefully. She wanted to get his mind off Stella for a little bit. "You know you want to… Come on, Sev! Please…" He nodded and she clapped happily. "Yay!"

He rolled her eyes at her. She just laughed and looked at him with a look full of love and concern. "You aren't saying much and it's driving me bonkers." She stated.

He chuckled at her silliness. "Finally! Some response! Severus, you know I love you more than anything, but sometimes you are just so hard to understand. Please say something."

He looked at her and said; "Sometimes you're a royal pain in the arse, you know that right?"

"There's the Severus I know and love." She said giggling. She kissed him quickly and hopped up from her spot. "I know what we're going to do with the remaining time we have."

"What's that?" He asked suspiciously.

"We are going for a walk around the castle, outside. If that made any sense." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Come on. You can't stay here. My legs have fallen asleep and I want to stretch them out. I'm not going alone, so come on!"

He complied and they left his chambers. They made their way outside and saw a few students enjoying the last few warm rays of the sun before winter came. They strode past the Great Lake and went by the Whomping Willow. They stopped to admire the scenery of the grounds and sat in comfortable silence together.

"I am very happy that you decided to be mine." Severus said.

"Always, my darling Severus." Hermione answered.

They shared a sweet kiss at that moment. A kiss that meant so many unsaid things. It meant everlasting love, protection of one another and care. When they broke apart the unsaid things had been said and they fully understood one another better.

Hermione stood on tiptoes and kissed him again with the same passion as before, if not more. There was so much love, she thought her heart would burst into a million shards. How could one person hold so much love? How was it possible?

They stood there kissing in perfect understanding of one another. They were healing each other of the hardships they'd faced, expressing themselves in the only way they knew how. They were so different, yet so similar in many ways. They were in perfect harmony. Without knowing it, they had been in perfect synch for so long. They knew each other without asking questions. They were like two peas in a pod.

It wasn't the murmurs of the nearby students or the cold gust of wind that drew them apart, it was the bell. They broke apart and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. They stayed hand in hand wherever they went, afraid that the other might disappear in a blink. Wherever they went, they heard whispers. Wherever they went, they heard rumours and stories. A few times, Severus glared at whoever said anything about Hermione, and other times they just didn't care.

Classes went by fast with each other as company and soon, the day was over and done with. Severus walked Hermione back to her room after supper and she hugged him tightly. "I love you." She whispered. "Good night, Severus."

They kissed good night and parted ways. Hermione was happy for so many reasons, each involving the love of her life.

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling as happy as can be and madly in love. She hummed as she got ready for her day and decided to wear pale green.

She styled her hair so that her curls were perfect. She braided a part of it so that it looked like a hairband and placed a white carnation in it fastening it with bobby pins and a sticking charm. She tucked her wand into the large pockets of her billowing robes and looked at herself in the mirror. She added a tiny touch of eyeliner to make her eyes pop and left her room.

She skipped to the Great Hall and ate breakfast quickly. She ran back to her room and brushed her teeth again, just as she did every morning and checked the time.

She left the room again and headed down to the dungeons. She knocked, no answer. She went in, no one. She went to his chambers and found him asleep. "Severus. Time to wake up." She said and kissed him tenderly.

"Good morning, Hermione." He said sleepily.

"Good morning, Severus." She replied happily.

"You smell like spearmint toothpaste." He said.

"It's one of my favourite smells." She admitted.

She left and set up the class perfectly once more. Again, halfway through her work, Severus came out of his office.

"Again, I see you sporting my house colour." He said as he came to stand by her side.

"I like green. It's always been a favourite of mine." She said continuing her work.

"Oh, really?" He asked.

"Really." She answered.

"Interesting." He said.

He moved closer to her and fiddled with a curl, twirling it around his finger. She smiled and turned back to her work.

"A carnation?" He asked curiously as he watched her work.

"Well, it's not a daffodil, is it?" She asked sarcastically.

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Get back to work." He said.

Hermione smiled to herself and continued her work quietly. When she finished she sat at the front desk beside him. "This morning we have the third years followed by the fifth years, then we have second years before lunch. After lunch, we have the seventh years, a free period and finally the first years. You have a staff meeting during lunch and after hours you have patrol."

He looked at her with a look of astonishment on his face. "How do you know my day's schedule?" He asked.

"I make it my duty to be the best student teacher you could ever have." She said as she rested agaist his shoulder.

"You are by far the best." He responded.

She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and the bell rang. "Merlin's beard! That scared me!" Hermione said nearly falling out of her chair. Severus chuckled at her behaviour. Hermione pulled herself together just as the first students entered the room.

"Today," Severus started. "You have a practice exam. You will make the potion that is written on the board in 45 minutes as best as you can. I expect it to be no less than perfect. This is the only chance you will have to practice for the exam in class. Begin." He said.

All the students hurried to the supply closet and began searching for the proper ingredients. Hermione watched them from her seat and gasped when a Slytherin girl tripped and dropped porcupine quills all over the floor.

"Are you alright?" She asked approaching her.

"Y-yes. I'm f-fine." She stuttered. "Please don't give me detention! I didn't mean to drop them. I-I just tr-tripped!"

The girl looked so pathetic that Hermione almost cried at her place. "It's quite alright, you did nothing wrong."

"Professor Sn-Snape will be so angry." The girl said trying to clean up the mess and stabbing herself several times in the process.

"Don't be silly!" Hermione said, helping her. "He won't be angry. They're just porcupine quills. What's more important is that you get that clean up." She said gesturing to the bleeding mess on her small hands.

"Oh dear." The girl said looking over her hands. She had gotten several quills lodged into her skin in an attempt in getting them out.

"It's fine. I'll bring you to Madam Pomfrey. She'll get them out for you." Hermione helped the girl up and magicked away the mess of broken glass and scattered needles.

The girl looked very scared and pitiful. Hermione turned to Severus who was sitting at his desk. "Sir, I'm bringing her to the hospital wing. I'll explain everything later."

* * *

Writer's Note: Alrighty! I leave you with this my lovelies! I won't write during the break so you will have to wait, my precious! Nothing interesting happens, much... Oh well. See you later!

~Sevione!

P.S. Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

New Beginnings ch.13

I hope you all enjoyed your March Breaks and have fun to those who haven't had them yet.

Happee Reading Potterheads!

* * *

Hermione walked with the girl from the dungeons. "Why are you being so nice to me?" The girl asked.

Hermione stared at her shocked. "I'm only doing my job as a teacher." She said.

"I don't need your help. I can do this alone." The girl said nervously.

"Just because I work with Professor Snape, doesn't mean I have to be rude or inconsiderate." Hermione told her. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I know your name."

"My name is Zatora Aldous. You're Miss Granger, right?" She asked.

"That is correct." Hermione said.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but you do know that there are a lot of rumours about you." Zatora said anxiously.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, deadly curious to see what the students were thinking.

"Well, there is the most common one saying that you're Professor Snape's lover and that you came to Hogwarts only to be with him." She said.

"That's rather romantic." Hermione said more to herself than to Zatora. "What else?"

"Umm, there's one saying that you were jealous of Professor Snape's sister for having this job, so you killed her." She said nervously.

"That's completely ridiculous." She stated matter-of-factly. "Any more?"

"One says that you're pregnant…"

"What!? That's completely stupid!" Hermione burst.

"Miss, please don't be angry with me." Zatora whimpered pathetically.

Hermione took a few stabilizing breaths and continued their way to the infirmary. She spotted the nurse and explained the situation. Zatora had the needles pulled out of her hand and had it bandanged. Hermione walked her back to Potion's, her head still reeling with the very thought.

She had been so lost in thought that she ran right into Severus' back and toppled over backwards. He turned to face her briskly and his glare softened.

"My apologies, Professor Snape." Hermione said.

"Where have I seen this before?" He asked holding out his hand. Hermione took it and stood up. She dusted off her robes.

"In September, maybe?" Hermione said.

"Ah, yes. I remember. My sister fell into the lake." He said and Hermione giggled remembering the incident. Zatora returned to her seat and resumed her work.

All was quiet for a moment until someone knocked at the door. Hermione walked over to it and opened it. "Mr. Dashkov! Professor MacGonagall! What a surprise, how may I help you?" She asked concerned, seeing the hard look on her face.

"Is Professor Snape here?" MacGonagall asked hardly.

"Of course. Just a moment." Hermione turned back to Severus and told him who was at the door.

Hermione watched the class while Severus was outside. The class was eerily quiet, enabling the students to hear angry voices just on the other side of the door.

Severus entered the room and slammed the door behind him angrily. He went to his office and the class stopped their work.

"Carry on! There is nothing stopping you from working!" Hermione said. "Miss Aldous, watch the class for a moment. I'll be back. If anything happens, I'll be the first to know." She warned.

She went to his office and went straight to his chambers. He was sitting in his green chair, watching the flickering flames of the fireplace. "Severus." Hermione said cautiously, knowing full well that anything could set him off.

His next movement was so quick and abrupt, she hadn't had time to move. He stood and cradled her head. He kissed her with such passion, that it scared her. She stood there frozen for a few moments, until she started kissing him back. After a few moments, Hermione remembered why she was there.

"Severus." She said firmly, leaning away from him slightly. "What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Minerva accused Nikolai of setting Potter's hair on fire." He said.

"And did he?" Hermione asked seriously.

"No. Malfoy did it and blamed it on my nephew."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"He wouldn't lie to me. Stella raised him better than that." He answered simply.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm angry that Mr. Malfoy had the audacity to blame Nikolai and that Minerva believed him."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but we have to go back." She said. They shared a brief kiss and headed back to the classroom. It was silent. Hermione called on Zatora and the third year approached her nervously.

"The class stayed silent, Miss. The only trouble was Aleksandr Batuskitchni. But he shut up after I told him to." She said, biting her lip.

"Thank you, Miss Aldous." She said and sent the girl back to her seat. "After some consideration, you will have the rest of the class to practice your potions." Hermione announced to the class.

Hermione sat beside Severus and held his hand behind the desk, where it was out of sight.

"You trusted Miss Aldous with the class?" Severus asked curiously.

"Yes, she reminds me of you a bit." She said.

Zatora had long dark brown hair that appeared black, with big green eyes that had small specks of brown in them. She was slight and gangly, she was much taller than most of the classroom's occupants, including Hermione.

She moved with a certain grace that most people would kill for and she was balanced and calm. She had tripped, because someone had stuck their leg out and she was so nervous around Snape because he scared the living hell out of her. She had an oddly regal look to her.

"How so?" He asked.

"The way she walks, the way she ducks her head when she works, all those things remind me of you." She said watching the teenager.

According the the attendance list, she was fourteen. She was slightly older than the majority of the class, because she was born on the 8th of January. One day before Sun and Severus…

"Really?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and continued watching the girl. At the end of 20 minutes, she was done her potion. She raised her hand and Hermione walked over to her, she stirred it a few times and turned to Severus.

"Sir, I think you have to come see this." She said. He looked at her oddly and stood up. He walked up to her and looked at the potion. He was as baffled as Hermione. This was very advanced, and it was perfect.

"Congratulations, Miss Aldous." Severus said to the girl. "Your potion is perfectly made."

The girl's face turned beet red at the professor's approval. "Nerd." One of the students murmured.

Severus turned sharply towards the voice who had spoken. "10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Batuskitchni."

Zatora smiled weakly to herself. She cleaned up the supplies that she had been using and placed them back into the cupboard. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Miss Aldous." Hermione told her. "You are a very bright witch. You should be proud of your work. That was a very advanced potion, fifth year material and even then, most students get it wrong."

"Thank you, but I don't understand. Why are you being so kind?" She asked.

"Because I can. It's my nature. I'm not usually mean to people." Hermione told her. Zatora nodded and returned to her spot and pulled out her book.

"What a geek." A voice said. "All she does is read and do homework. No wonder she doesn't have any friends. I'd hate to be her."

That did it. Severus was already so full of anger and hatred that he snapped. "That's it! Miss Hart, 25 points from Slytherin for your horrendous attitude towards a fellow peer!" He yelled.

"Why so angry? Are you in love with her like you were with Miss Granger?" She said as she pointed at Hermione.

"Who told you that?" Hermione growled.

"So it's true?" She smirked.

"Who told you that? Answer the question!" She yelled.

"Nikolai Dashkov." She said snidely.

Hermione grit her teeth and walked up to the girl. "Why would you even say such a thing? It was totally uncalled for."

"I thought it was a joke." She girl said, smiling widely. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. Before she was aware of her actions, she had smacked the girl in the face. Hard.

She fell from her seat and held her face in her hands. "What the hell? You broke my nose!" She shrieked. She stood back up and pushed Hermione roughly.

"Don't lie to me." Hermione said and pushed her back and the girl fell onto the cold, hard floor.

"You're crazy!" The girl screamed.

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled back. "You have no right to speak to me that way!"

"Oh, but you're allowed to break my nose?" The girl said sarcastically.

Severus was pulling Hermione away by the hand, before she could do anymore damage. He led her to his chambers and sat her on the couch. "What was that?" He asked her.

She looked down at her feet, her eyes filling with tears. "I di-didn't mean… I don't-"

"I am so disappointed in you." He said. "I was afraid something like this would happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"That you'd lose control over the slightest thing." He said.

"But, she was out of line! I didn't-"

"Hermione." He said sternly. "You are not allowed to do something like that. You are a teacher, not a student anymore. Do you have any idea what it looks like to them?" He asked her seriously.

"You're right. I was being stupid. I just can't believe Nikolai would tell anyone about this."

"That's just it. He wouldn't." Severus said. "Something isn't right. And I intend to find out. But first, we need to wipe their memories. If word of your behaviour gets out, you could be sent away."

* * *

*Writer's Note: Whoa there Herman! What's with the crazy? Can't wait to see who spilled the beans! Once again, don't forget to review and I'd love to hear your ideas or thoughts. The next person who gives me some inspiration or has an idea for the story, please let me know and I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter!

Love,

~Sevione!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Happee Reading Potterheads!

My apologies for the shortness of this chapter!

* * *

Memories wiped of the events that had just passed, the class was given an early dismissal. They packed up their things and left quickly, however one stayed behind. Zatora had been putting her books away slower than necessary. Hermione recognized the trick; she was stalling. Either she wanted something or she wanted to know something. Hermione suspected the latter, but before she could say anything, Severus intervened.

"Miss Aldous, it appears you have stayed behind. Why is that?" He asked, noticing the trick as well.

"Well, you see, I-I… umm…" She stuttered under the professor's intimidating glare.

Hermione saw the terrified look on her face and sympathized. She remembered she had acted the same way in her first year when Severus had asked the Golden Trio what they were doing indoors.

"Sir, please. You're scaring the girl. Let me." She said. "Miss Aldous, is there anything you'd like to say?"

Zatora nodded quickly. "I'm not supposed to say, but I thought I should because it would be better if I did."

"What is it? You can tell us-me. You can tell me." Hermione said. This brought on a glare from Severus.

"I know who told Mallory Hart!" The girl squeaked. "Some Gryffindor told her boyfriend Blaise Zabini, who told Draco Malfoy, who told Daphne Greengrass, who told Astoria Greengrass, who told Vivian Cardinal, who told Cordelia Hart, who told her sister; Mallory. Then, Mallory, being her big-mouthed self told Crabbe and Goyle, who blabbered off to Willem Blackwood, who told his twin; Vander, who told Alaric Caine, and then, he told Dalia Brave from Gryffindor house and she told Ophelia Dubois, who told Nikolai Dashkov, who told me and asked not to say anything, even though the whole school's talking about it!" She said and took a deep intake of air. She had said all that really fast, without stopping to breathe.

"Wait, how do you remember what just happened? Didn't we erase your memory?" Hermione asked.

"Um… Sure." Zatora said nervously.

"And why would Nikolai tell you?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I'm not supposed to say." She squeaked, only above a whisper.

"That's too bad, I mean, you could have helped us solve something and gotten Slytherin the extra House Points. You do need them." Hermione said devilishly.

Zatora pondered a moment then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't, it would only create more questions I don't know the answers to."

"Zatora, what is your middle name?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Ysabel." She answered quickly. Her eyes widened at the fact that she had given something away.

Hermione felt confused by her reaction. She didn't even know why she had asked the question.

"But, it's spelled with a Y and only, only one l and n-no E." She said. "Not like my au- your late wife."

Severus frowned for a moment. "Miss Aldous, who are your parents?" He asked rapidly.

"S-" She stopped herself. "Ha! You didn't get me there, sir!" She exclaimed.

"Do you have any siblings?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of. I never see them. I've got half-siblings. I get so alone spending day after day with my adoptive mother. What a bore!"

Adoptive mother? Zatora was adopted? Things were getting fishy.

"Zatora, you need to tell me who your parents are. Otherwise, we could have a lot of trouble on our hands. You don't want that do you?" Hermione said quietly.

Zatora bit her lip, looking very much like someone Severus knew. It was on the tip of his tongue. He just could not for the life of him remember where he'd seen that look before. The spot was blank, almost as though his memory had been wiped…

"Ok. I'll give you a hint. I'm related to 2 people in the castle. Two students, both in Slytherin. You know both of these people, one has the same father as me, but doesn't know it. The other I both grew up with until early fall, about 4 years ago. They are both boys. Miss Granger, the one with the same father is your nemesis. The other is close to you, Professor." She said. "Closer than you think."

With that, the young Slytherin girl walk away gracefully with her backpack slung across right shoulder. As she left, Severus noticed that she had absentmindedly scrathed her left forearm, just as his began to burn. How odd. This day was only getting stranger, and it was still only first period.

The day went by quickly and soon it was time for Severus to do his patrol. Hermione came along with him to keep him company. They walked around the dark corridors silently, hand in hand. Something had been nagging at the back of Hermione's mind and she finally voiced it so that Severus could know.

"Severus, the Gryffindor that Miss Aldous spoke about at first who had told Mr. Zabini, well, that's Ginny. I don't know what to do about it. She was one of my best friends and I don't think she meant to do it on purpose. However, because of her, now the whole bloody school knows." She sighed.

"Why does that bother you?" He asked her sincerely. He brushed a curl away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Because it would ruin your image." She said quietly.

He look down at her and nearly laughed. "I already told you, I don't care about my image, Hermione. As long as I'm with you."

"Really?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, really. If people know, well they know. I don't care. Kind of like how Stella didn't care when she and Lucius had an af…" He drifted off. "Hermione who is your nemesis?"

"That's easy. Malfoy." She said, trying to piece together what was going on inside his brain.

"Malfoy's father is Lucius. Stella had an affair with Lucius… Miss Aldous has the same father as Malfoy. If that's so, then the other Slytherin she had grown up with has to be-"

"Nikolai!" Hermione exclaimed. It made sense! Kind of. "Severus, we have to find Nikolai. Now!"

They made their way to the dungeons and towards the Slytherin common room. The portrait looked down on them and Severus didn't even need to saw the password. It just opened up with a scared look on its face.

They entered and scanned the room for his nephew. He was sitting on one of the couches, studying a map. Severus pulled Hermione in his direction and they stopped in front of the boy. "Mr. Dashkov. A word outside please."Severus said.

Nikolai looked up and folded his map, before standing and leaving the Common Room. Many students spoke in hushed conversations as the Potion's Master led Hermione by the hand and Nikolai following behind to the hallway.

"Is there something the matter, sir?" Nikolai asked politely, once they were in the corridor.

"I need to ask you something and you need to answer it honestly." He said. Nikolai nodded curtly, bracing himself for the worst. "Do you have any siblings whatsoever?"

Nikolai looked as though he were debating whether or not to tell his uncle. As though decided, he nodded in reply.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked. Nikolai tried to say, but no words came from his mouth. Every time he tried to repeat what he said, he looked like he was in pain. "Alright, let me think this through."

Hermione paced for a few minutes. "Is it Zatora?" She asked.

He tried to answer, but he looked on the verge of suffocating.

"I know that Zatora Aldous is your sister." Severus finally said. Whatever was torturing Nikolai disappeared and he could breathe again.

"I haven't seen a charm like that in a while." Severus said. "It stops someone from revealing something to someone who doesn't know about it. In this case, we had to say that we knew who Zatora was in order to break the spell."

"Oh." Hermione said. "Are you alright?" She asked the boy. He nodded and Hermione exhaled. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath.

"Zatora is Stella and Lucius' daughter." Nikolai said. Finally able to speak.

"An illegitimate child that she hid from me after all these years." Severus said.

"No wonder she reminded me of you. She must resemble Stella quite a bit then." Hermione told him.

Nikolai turned back to the portrait and disappeared through the door. A few moments later, he returned with Zatora. "Eep!" She squeaked and attempted to go back through the door when she saw Severus and Hermione.

"It's alright, Zatora." Nikolai consoled her. "They know."

Zatora nodded but she still looked terrified. "Shit." Severus murmured.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, afraid of what he was going to say.

"Sun got into my mind and she's on her way. With Lucius." He said.

"Shit." Hermione, Nikolai and Zatora replied in unison.

* * *

*Writer's Note: Uh-oh! What's Sun gonna do this time?


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Happee Reading, Potterheads!

* * *

They stood in Severus' classroom, all worrying about Zatora. Severus was pacing, Hermione was tapping her foot nervously, Nikolai stared at the ceiling and counted the stones. Zatora sat at one of the desks and watched them all curiously.

"Why are you all so worried about me?" She asked quietly.

Nikolai looked at her and smiled. "Because you're family." Zatora smiled back and he went back to counting ceiling stones.

After about 15 minutes, there was an angry knock on the door. Zatora cowered behind her desk. No one moved. The door flung open on itself. A feral looking familiar witch entered the room and glared at Severus. Behind her, Lucius Malfoy stood.

"So, Severus." Sun said. "Do you have anything to tell me?" She approached her brother slowly.

Hermione noticed that Sun looked more dangerous than before. When she was teaching, Sun was elegant, graceful, quiet, yet intimidating. Now, Sun was scary beyond belief, wild-looking and cat-like. Her long, silky, black hair was in her face, covering her left eye. She no longer wore her tidy robes, she now wore a tight black dress that ended at her ankles. The dress had a low neckline exposing some cleavage. The dress had tight sleeves that ended in points on her wrists, concealing her Dark Mark. The front of her dress ended at her knees and the back cascaded to her feet. She wore high heeled boots that made a horrible screeching sound when she dragged her feet. She knew this and did it on purpose.

"Nothing you don't already know." He spat back. Literally. He spat in her face, which only angered her further. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, smacking him in the face with it in the process. "What do you want?" He snarled.

"I want to give Zatora a choice." Lucius said, stepping into the classroom.

"What type of choice?" Nikolai asked angrily.

"Shut up, you filthy piece of dirt." Sun hissed at the boy. Nikolai gritted his teeth at her comment.

Lucius raised his eyebrows and stepped towards Zatora. "Zatora." He said. "I have been looking for you, since your mother died. I didn't expect to find you here."

"What do you want with me?" Zatora asked scared.

"I have a choice for you. Either you come home to your family where you will live a happy life after school is over or you can stay here with Nikolai and return to your adoptive mother's home in the summer." He said maliciously.

Zatora frowned in thought. Hermione thought it was simple. _Stay with Nikolai!_ Hermione thought. _You'd be much happier._

Zatora wanted to stay with Nikolai, but she knew that if she defied the Malfoys… Nothing good was in store for her. That was certain.

"Hurry up!" Sun whined.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a person." Her brother said to her, his voice full of loathing.

"Oh really? That's not what you said when-"

"Shut up." He said sternly.

"When Li-"

"I said shut it!" He said loudly. He took out his wand and pointed it at his sister. However, she was just as fast and blocked his spell. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Zatora was screaming her head off.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sun shrieked.

"Stop it! Stop fighting! I don't care if she's awful! You have to stop!" Zatora yelled.

Then she started crying. "I'll go." She whimpered. "I'll go to Malfoy Manor."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Lucius had hoped, but he didn't expect her to go willingly.

"Smart girl. You must value your life." Sun said and put her wand down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nothing you'd understand, Granger." She replied ominously. "You're only 16. There are some things you shouldn't know yet."

Lucius looked at Sun oddly. Had she gone completely mad? Granger was not 16. Unless…

"What did you just say?" Zatora asked.

"Oops. Must have slipped my tongue." Sun said tauntingly.

Severus placed his head in his hand. "Great! Thank you, Sunshine. Thank you for your help. Although, if I remember clearly, I believe I had told you that I didn't need help from a prostitute!"

She sneered at him. "You're one to talk, creep. And I'm not a prostitute. I just changed my style. It was too… stiff."

"What'd you do? Go shopping with Bellatrix?" He shot back.

That did it. That was the last straw. She took out a dagger that was hidden in her boot and whipped it at him so fast, he didn't have time to react. Except, it wasn't aimed at him. It was aimed at Hermione and she got it straight it the leg.

Hermione gasped sharply and squeezed her eyes shut. She gripped her thigh as blood seeped through her robes. Severus turned to her quickly when he heard her. "Hermione…" He drifted off. _How could she do this? Why would she do this…_

He told Hermione to take deep breaths as he tended to her leg. He examined the dagger and checked the blood around to see if it had been poisoned. It wasn't.

Zatora was still crying and Nikolai comforted her. Lucius was getting impatient. He wanted to leave… NOW. Sun just stood there with an evil smirk on her beautiful face. However, 'beautiful' could hardly be used to describe her anymore. She was awful. Much worse than Hermione had initially thought. She was gorgeous, but she was not beautiful on the inside. She was a monster.

"Close your eyes and hold your breath for a minute." Severus told Hermione. She didn't question him, she just did as she was told. She was in too much pain to think otherwise.

As quick as it went in, the dagger was pulled from her thigh and Hermione let out a small yelp of pain. She took some steadying breaths before calming down enough to inspect the damage. She pulled out her wand and muttered; "Episkey."

Severus turned back to his twin and glared angrily at her. "I hate you." He said.

Her body language suggested that she couldn't care less, however her eyes and tone of voice said the contrary. Her ice-blue eyes welled with tears, but didn't overflow. There was a moment of silence. A silence so deafening, Hermione's head hurt. A few moments passed by, until Sun said something quite unexpected.

With a quavering voice she replied. "I know." She said. "I know you hate me. I knew since the very moment I murdered our mother. I knew that you hated me with a passion. But, I wouldn't let myself believe it. You were my twin. My only friend."

She started crying and she fell to the floor, where she broke down into sobs. Her body was crumpled on the ground. She looked so vulnerable, so weak. Hermione felt her heart aching for the woman who had hurt her. _She wasn't cold or vicious on purpose. _Hermione thought. _She's never known anything else._

Without a second thought, Hermione knelt down near the woman and moved her hair aside. Her eyes were red and her body shook with grief. Her brother hated her, and she needed him. After all this time, she only ever needed Severus to take care of her. No wonder she was was miserable.

Severus stood there watching his sister. He didn't move to comfort her or to say sweet things in her ear to calm her like any other brother would do. He just stood there, with a disgusted look on his face. Hermione couldn't believe this! Severus was being heartless. Yes, Sun was not a very kind person, but she did try. She did try when her loved ones were involved. That's why she killed her mother in the first place wasn't it?

Hermione was outraged at Severus. _How can he just stand there and watch her suffer? I'm trying to help, but I can't do anything. I'm not a part of this._This ongoing feud between them had to end. Or else, Hermione might be the one to go insane.

"Severus…" Hermione whispered, her eyes filling up as well. "Please. Do something. Don't just stand there. _Do_ something."

He didn't care much for his sister, but seeing Hermione miserable for her made him think. His sister shook as she sobbed and he could hear her trying to apologize. She was so small, so vulnerable. This reminded him of the time Sun had tried to kill herself. He stopped her, but barely. Realizing what he had to do, he bent down and picked the dagger off the floor. He put it in his pocket and walked to his sister.

"Lucius." He said. "Take your daughter and get out of here. I don't want to see your miserable face until the next meeting."

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "Very well, Severus. Until then."

Zatora stood and followed her father from the room. He spoke a few words to her and he left. Nikolai followed shortly after and held Zatora in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Let's go back to the Common Room." He said and they walked away.

Severus kept his eyes on his sister and Hermione watched Severus. She had seen him put the dagger in the pocket of his robes. _What for?_ And then an image flashed through her mind. _No!_

However, the weapon stayed in his pocket. He reached out for his sister as he sat on the cold stone floor. He picked her up and held her in his arms. She put her face in his chest and continued crying. Maybe her brother hated her, but they were still family. There had to be some sort of family love that kept them together. He'd never hurt her, right?

Or so she thought…

* * *

*Writer's Note: So, hi there! I apologize for making you wait so long! Let me know what you think will happen in the chapters to come! Shoutout to Unnamed Avatar for the constant reviewing and praise so, thank you enormously for that. Chapter 16 is coming your way, so don't fret your precious little heads.

Mischief Managed,

~Sevione!


End file.
